


A verdade Revelada

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Quando Harry Potter volta a Hogwarts para seu quarto ano, a verdade sobre seu tratamento pelos trouxas é revelada.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255551) by phoenixgirl26. 



> **Nota tradutor:**  
>  Espero que vocês gostem dessa oneshot...  
> Espero vocês nas minhas outras traduções... então comentem!  
> Até breve
> 
>  
> 
>  

****

 

**Capitulo único**

 

Hermione e Ron observaram como Harry apenas sentou-se ao lado da janela em seu compartimento. Ele não tinha falado com eles ou mesmo olhado para eles e os dois amigos estavam começando a tornar-se muito preocupado com Harry por que estava agindo assim. Harry estava no trem antes de qualquer outra pessoa, de modo que ninguém chegou a vê-lo, apenas suas costas. Eles tentaram falar com ele várias vezes, mas ele nunca respondeu ou moveu.

Suas roupas, que eles conheciam, estavam todos de segunda mão que pertencia a seu primo, parecia pairar sobre Harry ainda mais do que antes e seu cabelo era mais longo, liso e parecia que não tinha sido lavado em quando. Eles não tinham visto o rosto dele, mas ambos achavam que seus dedos pareciam um pouco de cor cinza e mais fino, mas era impossível dizer como eles só podiam ver as pontas dos dedos, como as mangas caíram bem em suas mãos.

Hermione emprestou mais perto de Ron. -eu estou indo para descobrir quanto tempo antes de chegarmos, já volto. - ela sussurrou no ouvido de Ron que assentiu.

Ron não se moveu, ele apenas ficou olhando para a parte de trás de sua cabeça amigos, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Harry durante as férias, ele nunca respondeu a todas as letras. Ron enviou uma dúzia, Fred e George também enviaram cartas, Hermione a explicou expulso cinco letras com não nenhuma resposta.

Ron havia dito a Harry no final do ano que pode ser capaz de ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que iria enviar uma carta para Harry. Quando Ron nunca recebeu uma resposta que deveria ter feito alguma coisa, para tentar obter seus pais para falar com Dumbledore, descobrir se Harry estava bem.

Ron e Hermione sabiam que Harry não queria voltar para os trouxas, mas eles eram sua família e do que Harry tinha-lhes dito, Dumbledore disse que era mais seguro para Harry para ficar com o sangue de sua mãe. Hermione disse que deve ter algo a ver com encantamentos de sangue, mas ela não tinha sido capaz de descobrir qual o tipo que ela precisava saber mais antes que ela pudesse pesquisar.

Durante o passeio de carruagem Harry ficou quieto e estava de costas, com a cabeça ainda para baixo, por isso novamente os amigos não podia vê-lo corretamente. Sempre que falou com ele, ele nunca respondeu, a primeira pergunta Hermione perguntou tinha sido por isso que ele não mudou em seu uniforme, que ele nunca respondeu em seguida, eles notaram baú de Harry não estava no compartimento.

-Onde está Edwiges Harry? -Hermione perguntou timidamente. Quando Harry estremeceu Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, mas isso era tudo a resposta que obteve de Harry e foi fazer preocupar ainda mais.

Ron quase teve que pegar Harry quando ele tropeçou para fora da carroça antes que ele mancou em direção ao castelo. Eles viram Snape carrancudo enquanto se aproximavam, mas o momento em que Harry foi para subir os degraus ele balançou um pouco. Hermione e Ron ficaram em ambos os lados de Harry quanto a eles, parecia que ele estava tendo dificuldade para subir os degraus do castelo. Assim como eles chegaram ao degrau mais alto, onde Snape estava de pé, ainda carrancudo, Harry balançou novamente, mas desta vez ele caiu de costas, com a cabeça ligada com a pedra com um baque nauseante.

-Harry. -Hermione gritou.

-Move. -Snape gritou quando ele abriu caminho para o menino. No momento em que ele viu o sangue que ele começou de imediato lançando encantos. -Chame Pomfrey, agora. -ele chamou com urgência, então Snape levitado Harry para o castelo e direto para a lareira mais próximo onde ele flooed diretamente para o hospital, onde ele colocou Harry em uma das camas. Ele empurrou a bagunça de cabelo preto longe do menino para verificar a lesão e que ele viu o fez suspirar. -Querido Merlin.

-Severus –Granger explicou.

-Poppy, apressar.

Poppy ouviu o tremor na voz de Severus, algo que ela nunca ouviu falar antes que lhe disse que algo estava muito errado. Ela correu para a cama em vez de ir para o seu gabinete de poções. Quando ela olhou para Harry Potter ela suspirou alto.

-Quem fez isso com ele? -Poppy olhou por alguns segundos antes de puxarem-se juntos, em seguida, rapidamente convocou uma dúzia de poções. -Ajude-me despi-lo Severus. -ela começou a desfazer a camisa de Harry quando notou Severus não se moveu. -Severus, por favor, me ajude.

Severus saiu de seu torpor e começou a ajudar a matrona: - Ele foi espancado e está faminto.

-Sim. -Poppy rosnou então começou a forçar poções na boca de Harry, enquanto ele estava inconsciente, ela tinha que ter certeza cada poção caiu.

-Ele se parece com um daqueles prisioneiros de guerra trouxas. Eu me lembro de ter visto na televisão do meu pai. -Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto esquelético. Ele tinha bochechas afundadas, suas costelas foram salientes, não havia um grama de gordura sobre o menino, ele era só pele e osso. Mas a pele estava coberta de hematomas, alguns antigos, alguns frescos. Havia também muitos cortes longos em todo o peito, barriga e pernas. -Esses cortes são a partir de um chicote, eu reconheço as marcas.

-Você me trouxe muitas crianças abusadas ao longo dos anos Severus, assim que você sabe, mas eu nunca vi nenhuma criança tão ruim quanto Potter.

-Não, contusões, alguns danos ligeira nervo de maldições, os cortes aqui e ali, mas nada como isto.

-Mesmo que eu disse Granger e Weasley para ficarem no grande salão, eles se recusaram, eles estão fora da porta. Talvez eles pudessem lançar alguma luz sobre o que aconteceu.

Severus se virou e foi em direção à porta. -Ele disse quem fez isso com ele?

-Ele nunca falou professor, ele não teria sequer olhado para nós. Temos no trem e ele já estava em um compartimento, de frente para a janela.

-Nós não ouvimos nenhuma palavra dele e quando Hermione perguntou sobre Edwiges tudo o que ele fez foi estremecer. Temos enviado cartas durante todo o verão, mas nenhum de nós recebeu respostas. Será que ele vai ficar bem?

-Sim, mas ele está em uma longa recuperação. Você não será capaz de vê-lo hoje à noite, eu sugiro que vocês voltem para a festa. -Severus virou-se e voltou para o hospital. -Eles disseram que ele nunca falou, nunca olhou para eles e ninguém recebeu qualquer resposta às suas cartas. Existe uma maneira que eu possa descobrir o que aconteceu, se você me permitir a Poppy?

Poppy terminou seus encantos antes que ela olhou para Severus. -Mesmo que seja uma evasão de privacidade, tem sido o único caminho para que possamos descobrir o que acontece com as crianças e nós precisamos de respostas. -ela balançou a cabeça, em seguida, deu um passo atrás.

A matrona assistiu como Severus entrou na mente dos meninos, ela tinha o visto ele fazer isso muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Severus lhe traria uma ou duas crianças abusadas todos os anos, mas geralmente eles eram da casa Slytherin. Minerva a trouxe um da Griffyndor, mas isso foi há anos, nenhum dos outros chefes de casa tinha qualquer desses casos.

Ela ficou olhando fixamente para Harry Potter, ela sempre soube que ele era pequeno, mas vê-lo agora fez seu coração doer para o menino. Seus exames mostraram lesões múltiplas, algumas que ela não podia ver. Ela sabia que suas poções iriam curar o menino, as poções que Severus fornecidos ela. Ela sabia que seus órgãos internos precisariam meses antes que eles pudessem curar corretamente, mas o que ela não sabe é como o estado emocional do menino seria uma vez que ele tinha acordado.

Quando Severus tirou de sua mente, ele cambaleou para trás contra a outra cama. -Severus, o que é isso?

-Os trouxas, seus parentes, eles fizeram isso, eles o deixaram com fome, espancaram-no e… - Severus lentamente olhou para cima. -o estupraram.

Poppy correu de volta para o lado de Harry, onde ela começou a lançar mais encantos: - Ele tem um rasgo grave. - ela chamou um frasco da pomada e outra poção, despejou que em sua boca antes que ela rolou delicadamente o menino em seu estômago, onde ela suspirou. -Caro Merlin. - ela lançou um feitiço de limpeza para se livrar de todo o sangue, então, rapidamente começou a aplicar o passado verde grossa em passagem anal do menino.

-Pelo que eu sei do Sr. Potter, era Albus que dizia que ele tinha que ficar com seus parentes trouxas.

-Sim, a irmã de Lily, Petúnia. Minerva tentou explicar o que tinha testemunhado antes de Potter foi colocado com eles, mesmo eu expliquei a Albus como Petúnia era. Lily muitas vezes me disse como desagradável sua irmã era, especialmente sobre magia.

-Nós não podemos deixá-lo voltar a eles Severus, mas como ele é não podemos simplesmente permitir que qualquer pessoa para levar o menino que sobreviveu.

-Essa foi uma das preocupações de Albus, quando o ministério foi solicitado pelas famílias para levar a criança. Eu sabia que alguns estavam em serviço do Lorde das Trevas, então Albus usado enfermarias de sangue para manter Potter seguro, mas somente se ele permaneceu com o sangue de sua mãe.

-Bem, ele não estava seguro. -Poppy retrucou: - Em todos os meus anos como medibruxa, eu nunca vi esse tipo de abuso.

-A única maneira de remover Potter de seus guardiões é com a prova.

Poppy assentiu enquanto ela suspirou, mas ela convocou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos de Harry Potter. Severus iria rolar ele em sua frente ou para trás para que ela pudesse tirar fotos de todas as lesões. Uma vez que ela foi feita, ela soletrou um pijama para o pequeno adolescente antes que ela começou a escrever suas descobertas.

Severus não se moveu, apenas sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele nunca pensou esses trouxas realmente ferir Harry Potter. Como ele disse tantas vezes, ele acreditava que ele era um príncipe mimado. Agora, a verdade foi revelada, este menino foi abusado por anos, mas ele nunca viu. Como muitas crianças tiveram que ele ajudou ao longo dos anos, mas ele nunca percebeu o que estava certo na frente de seu rosto, o que o fez se sentir muito envergonhado. Ele nunca olhou para além do rosto para ver o menino, o menino que vinha sofrendo.

-Eu sinto muito Potter, eu deveria ter visto o que estava passando. Mas eu me comprometo a você agora que eu vou ter certeza que você está cuidado, de algum modo.

Quando Poppy entregou Severus um pergaminho, ele rapidamente assinou o seu nome diante de seus olhos voltaram para o menino na cama. Ela podia ver como a virada Severus estava e ela sabia o motivo. Severus Snape estava dando Harry Potter é dificuldade durante seus três anos em Hogwarts, ainda que nunca visse o abuso. Ela sentiu-se envergonhado, bem, ela tinha tratado Harry para seus acidentes de Quadribol e seus outros encontros perigosos, mas ela nunca pegou no fato de que este rapaz estava sendo abusado. Ela convocou sua coruja pessoal para levar os papéis para o ministério antes que ela se juntou Severus ao lado da cama de Harry Potter.

-O que você acha que vai acontecer com ele Severus?

-Eu gostaria de saber, ele não pode ser colocado em qualquer família em caso eles apoiam o lorde das trevas, mas também não sei quem todos eles são. Ele é velho o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, talvez eles lhe permitissem permanecer em Hogwarts.

-Ele precisaria de supervisão de um adulto Severus, não importa que ele tenha quatorze anos de idade.

-Quatorze, como é que nós perdemos está Poppy, ele não olha quatorze anos, seus olhos devem ter-nos dito. Eu sempre pensei que parecia que pertencia a alguém mais velho, como se ele tivesse uma alma velha. Acabei de colocar isso para baixo para o fato de que ele ouviu a verdade sobre seus pais e o Lorde das Trevas.

-Eu sabia que ele era menor do que os outros meninos de sua idade, eu só colocá-lo para baixo a como algumas crianças diferentes. Se eles foram abusando Harry todo esse tempo que explicaria seu pequeno tamanho.

-Poppy, Severus, Granger explicou o que aconteceu com o Sr. Potter. -Minerva deu um passo em direção à cama. -Querido Merlin.

-Sim, Minerva, como você pode ver Harry foi morto de fome. Mas o que você não pode ver é os hematomas e cicatrizes que cobrem seu corpo. -Poppy se levantou e enfrentou seu amigo, -Acontece que meus scans este menino foi abusado toda a sua vida. Ele tem muitas cicatrizes antigas e várias quebras que nunca foram curadas. Agora todos os seus órgãos internos estão danificados e vai levar meses para cicatrizar. Como a chefe da casa fez Harry nunca lhe dar qualquer indicação ou razão para acreditar que ele estava sendo ferido?

-Não, ele parecia bem, muitas vezes eu o vi sozinho embora e quando eu o fiz parecia ser profundo no pensamento. -Minerva passou o dedo suavemente para baixo bochechas afundadas de Harry. -Será que ele vai curar?

-Com o tempo, mas estou preocupado com as suas funções de órgãos, eu só não sei se eles vão cicatrizar completamente. Mas eu também estou preocupado com seu estado mental. Minerva, os espancamentos e de fome não são tudo isso, Harry foi estuprado.

-O Quê?! Minerva gritou em seguida bateu os lábios. -Quem?

-Seus parentes trouxas fizeram isso, o tio estuprado ele, vencê-lo e a tia se recusou a dar-lhe comida. -Severus olhou para cima. -Nós perdemos, todos nós fizemos, eu não posso me perdoar por não ver passado James Potter no rosto.

Minerva suspirou: - Eu sabia que ele estava calmo, mas eu nunca suspeitei. Será que Ron ou Hermione dizer alguma coisa?

-Só que ele se recusou a olhá-los ou falar com eles. -disse Poppy.

-O tio rasgou sua coruja distante com as próprias mãos, na frente de Harry.

-Edwiges. -Minerva suspirou. -Você arquivou os formulários Poppy?

-Sim, nós dois assinados e anexado as fotos que tirei. Acredito que pode ser visitado hoje à noite, se não a primeira coisa na parte da manhã.

-Você percebe que o ministério vai culpar por isso, não é Minerva. -disse Severus, mas sua voz não estava fria, não detinha qualquer malícia, era suave, quase um sussurro.

-Ah, sim, mas o que fizemos explicar-lhe o que esses trouxas eram como, ele se recusa a ouvir, agora ele deve enfrentar as consequências. -Minerva conjurou outra cadeira e sentou-se, - Seria perigoso para lhe permitir viver com estranhos. Eu sei que Molly e Arthur Weasley ter tanto pedido Albus se Harry poderia viver com eles.

-Há uma chance de que eles podem pedir-lhe como seu chefe de casa para levar Harry durante as férias. -Poppy disse.

-Eles podem, mas. -Minerva suspirou: - Eu não deveria ser a chefe de casa. -Minerva olhou para seus colegas: - Eu descobri que o chapéu estava indo para colocar Harry na Slytherin. Pelo que eu ouvi Harry tinha encontrado Draco Malfoy o dia que Hagrid levou-o para comprar seus materiais escolares e ele finalmente ouviu falar sobre Voldemort. Devido a essa reunião e que ouviu ele não quer ter nada a ver com a casa que Voldemort estava.

-O que quer dizer que ele ouviu falar sobre você-sabe-quem, não sabia ele? '-Perguntou Poppy.

-Esses trouxas nunca lhe disseram que ele era um bruxo, disseram-lhe seus pais estavam bêbados e eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Hagrid foi a que teve que explicar o que realmente aconteceu com seus pais. Severus, eu sei que você já viu um monte de crianças maltratadas antes, você descobriu o que essas crianças tinha sido completamente. Quando isso começou?

-Eu não ficar, mas eu vi que ele era muito jovem quando ele recebeu alguns espancamentos.

-Todos nós ouvimos o diretor tinha pessoas assistindo a criança ao longo dos anos, por que eles não sabem disso estava acontecendo? -Perguntou Poppy.

-Ele tinha Arabella Figg, um rojão de olho nele. Mas pelo que eu descobri que Harry nunca saía de casa. A única vez que o vi foi quando ele estava trabalhando no jardim da frente.

-Albus deveria ter-se ido embora, apenas para vê-lo. - disse Poppy.

-Sim, ele deve ter. Tenho vindo a fazer um monte de pensar sobre os feriados e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu estou convencido de Harry estava dizendo a verdade. Severus, Sirius Black, eu sei que você não gosta dele e com razão, mas ele poderia ser inocente como Harry, Hermione e Ron reivindicação?

-Eu nunca vi Pettigrew, mas ouvi Lupin e Harry mencionar um mapa e é assim que eles perceberam que ele estava vivo, algo sobre um rato.

-Ron tinha um rato, eu sei que é o mesmo rato Percy era o dono. No final do ano passado, o rato tinha ido embora. Você pode, por favor, colocar a sua animosidade de lado, olhar em sua mente e encontrar a verdade?

-Eu não vou permitir que o filho de Lily a ser devolvido aos trouxas, mas ele não pode ser tomado em qualquer família por apenas no caso deles estão em conluio com o Lorde das Trevas. -Severus suspirou, mas ele se levantou e, mais uma vez entrou em sua mente.

-Mesmo que Sirius Black é Minerva inocente, ele estaria em seu juízo perfeito para cuidar de uma criança?

-Agora que é difícil de dizer, mas Harry não precisaria ficar com ele até o fim do ano letivo.

Severus baixou a mão e embolsou sua varinha. -Peter Pettigrew era rato do garoto Weasley, ele confessou ser o guardião secreto e um Comensal da Morte, ele também matou aqueles trouxas antes de fugir.

-Então, nós devemos dizer Cornelius que Sirius Black é inocente e como o padrinho de Harry, então ele seria o seu responsável legal.

-Como é que Albus mover as vontades de James e Lily? James não era contra os trouxas, mas ele nunca permitiria que seu filho para ser criada por eles. -Perguntou Poppy.

-Eu não acredito que Albus sequer se preocupou em descobrir o que James e Lily queriam para Harry em caso eles morressem. Ele recusou-se a ouvir-me e Severus, ele o tirou suas próprias costas para colocar Harry com aquelas trouxas. Eu vou escrever a Cornelius, eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser informado sobre o que você encontrou.

Severus se virou para Minerva. -Black está na clandestinidade, Albus enviou para ficar com Lupin.

-O que quer dizer Severus? -Perguntou Poppy.

-No final do ano passado, eu não queria acreditar que ele era inocente, mas eu sabia que alguém o ajudou a escapar. Eu finalmente confrontado Albus durante as férias, explicou. Ele invadiu Hogwarts para obter o rato, não Harry como todos nós, foi pensar a acreditar. Granger estava usando um vira tempo vez no ano passado para chegar a todas as aulas, Albus disse a ela que eles poderiam salvar duas vidas, que levaria três voltas. Harry e Granger voltaram, salvou Bicuço então Black, que é como ele escapou.

-Eu vou voltar. -Minerva olhou para Harry novamente antes de sair do hospital.

Poppy se levantou e fez um pouco mais de digitalização de mais de Harry: - Eu estava com medo de que isso aconteça.

-O Quê? -Severus ficou olhando para Harry.

-Ele entrou em coma, ele esvaziou o núcleo mágico.

-É assim que ele ficou vivo, sua magia foi alimentando-o.

-Sim, se ele não fosse mágico, ele teria morrido semanas atrás.

-Poppy, Severus, Minerva apenas explicou. -Albus correu para a cama. -Oh meu caro, eu não tinha ideia.

-Por que você não ver como ele mesmo Albus? -Severus rosnou.

-Eu não acredito que eles fariam mal ao menino Severus, ele é o seu sangue, ou de sangue de Petúnia.

-Ela odeia pessoas mágicas Albus, eu expliquei o que ela era.

-Ela era uma criança quando você sabia disso Severus, eu acreditava que ela teria crescido, eu estava enganado. Como ele está Poppy?

-Ele entrou em coma, sua magia é o que o mantém vivo. Eu acredito que ele morreu, mas foi apenas por dois minutos. Quando eu fiz os meus scans, havia uma parte em branco em seu núcleo mágico, uma seção está faltando, exatamente dois minutos.

-Isso mostra Harry é poderoso, eu sinto muito. -Albus afundou na cadeira Minerva desocupado em seguida, tomou a mão do menino em sua: - Você não vai voltar, mesmo que Cornelius se recuse a acreditar que a verdade sobre Sirius, então você vai ficar aqui, no castelo. Você tem quatorze anos, você pode cuidar de si mesmo para as semanas a licença pessoal, ou quando tenho negócios ministério. Você sabe como entrar na cozinha.

Poppy e Severus perceberam que Albus estava falando mais para si mesmo do que eles ou Harry, eles também perceberam que não tinha ideia do que Harry Potter vem passando por todos esses anos.

-Eu deveria informar Granger e o Sr. Weasley, ambos estão ansiosos para saber como ele está. Mas eu não quero deixá-lo.

-Eu vou, mas vou voltar para quando o ministério se transformar para que eu possa explicar o que eu descobri.

-Obrigado Severus. A senha é aconite.

Severus olhou para Harry, antes que ele se dirigiu para torre de Griffyndor. -Aconite.

-É o professor de curso, a mulher gorda se abriu para permitir a entrada.

A sala comum ficou em silêncio enquanto Severus Snape entrou. -Como é Harry? -Hermione perguntou instantaneamente.

-Ele está em coma, seus órgãos são danificados, acreditamos que a sua magia manteve vivo, ele foi alimentando ele. O diretor sabia que você era tudo ansiosos para saber como Potter é.

-O que eles fizeram com ele? -Perguntou Fred.

-O matou de fome, vencê-lo. -Severus ia dizer mais, mas ele percebeu que Harry não gostaria que o abuso sexual de sair. - Nós acreditamos que ele nunca comeu toda a vez que ele estava lá, sua magia alimentou-o, o que ele pode fazer em circunstâncias terríveis.

-Ele não vai voltar a eles, vai? -Perguntou Ron.

-Não, nem o ministro finalmente acredita o diretor sobre Black ser inocente ou c... Potter permanecerá no castelo durante os feriados. A matrona e já apresentar os formulários sobre seu abuso e professora McGonagall está em contato com o ministro, enquanto falamos no que diz respeito à inocência de Black.

-Por que você acredita Sirius é inocente agora, quando você nunca fez? -George perguntou.

-Eu acreditava que ele era culpado, mas parti para a mente de Potter para reunir a verdade sobre seus ferimentos, e Black. Eu vi a confessar rato para ser fiel do segredo do Potter. Eu preciso saber você ver aquele rato em tudo?

As cabeças vermelhas todos balançaram a cabeça: - Não, Bill, lançou alguns feitiços ao redor do Burrow para que possamos saber se transformar qualquer rato para cima. - disse Ron.

Fred sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão. -Quando ele pode receber visitas?

-Provavelmente amanhã, mesmo que ele não vai acordar por um tempo, talvez semanas. Sugiro que todos entregar.

-Eles usaram para prendê-lo, Fred, George e eu salvamos usando o carro do pai antes de nosso segundo ano.

-Parece que eles continuaram a prendê-lo. -Severus virou depois parou. -O tio matou sua coruja. -Severus sussurrou em seguida, para ir embora através do retrato. No momento em que ele ia todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele parecia diferente. -disse Lee.

-Sirius enviou uma carta Harry antes do final do ano, disse a Harry que Snape e Lily Potter eram amigos quando eles eram crianças. -Hermione fungou, mas ela não era a única pessoa que estava chorando, a maioria das meninas, mas eram. Então, onde alguns dos meninos. George pegou a mão de seu irmão e arrastou-o até o seu quarto, onde Fred quebrou para os braços de seu irmão.

Como Severus entrou no hospital, ele viu o ministro junto com Madame Bones e dois aurores.

-Ah Snape, eu estava esperando por você. Como não é nenhum segredo que você não gostava de Sirius Black, eu preciso ouvir o que você acredita.

-Ele é inocente, eu fui para a mente de Potter, para a memória no final da última temporada. Eu vi Peter Pettigrew, ele confessou ser fiel do segredo do Potter e confessou ter matado esses trouxas.

-E como eu expliquei Cornelius, Sirius me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite. Ele fez enfrentar Peter, mas foi Peter quem explodiu a rua e matou todos aqueles trouxas antes que ele se transformou no rato e escapou.

-Madame Pomfrey, você se importaria se eu entrei em mente do Sr. Potter, eu preciso ver isso para mim mesmo.

-Contanto que você não fique em muito tempo madame Bones, não sabemos o que prolongado Legilimente pode fazer.

-Foi apenas há alguns meses, então eu deveria encontrá-lo rapidamente.

A senhora momento Bones entrou na mente de Harry o ministro voltou a Albus. -Agora temos que trabalhar de onde o menino vai viver.

-Eu acredito que ele deve permanecer aqui até Sirius foi avaliado. Falei com ele algumas vezes Cornelius, ele soa em seu juízo perfeito. Mas eu preferiria Sirius para ser visto por alguns meses antes dele tomar a custódia de Harry. Os funcionários estão dispostos a cuidar de Harry e que seria mais seguro.

-Você realmente acredita que você-sabe-quem voltará Albus?

-Eu faço e ele está cada vez mais forte, é só uma questão de tempo.

-Então, Harry Potter permanecerá aqui e todos os funcionários serão os seus tutores não oficialmente.

-Sirius Black é inocente. Mesmo que seja tarde diretor. Eu acredito que você deve entrar em contato com o Sr. Black. Eu irei para o ministério agora e obter a sua libertação começada. -Amélia pegou um pergaminho de sua bolsa, ela escreveu rapidamente, em seguida bateu nela com sua varinha. A divisão de pergaminho em três, um desaparecido, um que ela entregue ao auror atrás dela e que ela entregou para Albus. -Isso é a prova até que eu apresentar as formas.

-Vou entrar em contato com Sirius agora, eu tenho certeza que ele vai querer ver Harry. -Albus olhou para o menino novamente antes de sair com Amélia, um auror e Cornelius, um auror era permanecer dentro do hospital para proteger Harry Potter.

-Severus. -Poppy pegou sua mão. -Seria sábio para falar com Sirius quando você receber uma chance. Quando Harry acordar ele vai precisar de alguém para conversar, e eu sei que ele não vai falar com um estranho, no entanto, não lhe faria nenhum bem para falar com seu padrinho. Sirius pode não ter gostado de sua família, mas ele não era uma criança abusada, você era você iria entender.

-Se ele pode colocar o passado para trás, então eu também posso eu preciso falar com Albus também. Tínhamos conversado muito sobre quando o Lorde das Trevas retorna. Eu estava indo para voltar para ele, for um espião para Albus. Falamos sobre Harry, usando seus olhares iria ajudar a convencer a minha casa que eu não gosto do menino que sobreviveu. Mas eu não posso continuar a tratar o filho de Lily como eu fiz. Eu acredito que é hora de revelar o meu verdadeiro eu Poppy.

-Apenas alguns de nós já vimos o seu verdadeiro eu Severus, mas desta vez ele pode ajudar Harry recuperar poder falar com você sobre o seu calvário.

Poppy e Severus ouviram passos apressados, eles se voltaram tão Albus, Sirius e Remus correram para a sala e em linha reta até a cama.

-Oh filhote, oh Merlin. -Sirius sentou-se na cadeira tomando a mão de Harry na sua. -Poppy.

-Ele está em coma Sirius, mas as poções estão funcionando. Eu só não posso dizer quando ele vai acordar.

-Ou se ele vai acordar. -Remus disse em um sussurro rouco.

-Sim, se Albus explicar tudo? -Perguntou Severus.

-Só que os trouxas machucá-lo, mas você tem um fundo semelhante, que poderia ajudá-lo, mas isso é tudo.

-Ele foi espancado, morto de fome e estuprado. - disse Severus. -Os espancamentos começaram quando ele era muito jovem, eu não permanecer em sua mente o tempo suficiente para descobrir tudo.

-Harry escreveu para mim antes de sair de Hogwarts, ele disse que estava com medo de voltar a esses trouxas. Respondi dizendo para usar o meu status como um fugitivo, eu pensei que poderia ajudar. Enviei-lhe várias letras durante o verão, mas eu nunca recebi uma resposta. Antes de eu sair em Bicuço Harry disse que precisava de informações, sobre relacionamentos do mesmo sexo, ele trabalhou que ele era gay. No começo, ele estava preocupado que eu não gostaria dele mais, eu lhe disse que era gay. Oh cachorro, por favor, acorde.

-Hermione e Ron sabem? -Perguntou Remus.

-Eu expliquei isso a eles, a maioria dos Griffyndor casa estava escutando. No momento em que eu terminei a maioria das meninas estavam chorando. Eu não os culpo. Eu melhor controlo sobre a minha casa. - Severus olhou para o homem que lhe causou tanto sofrimento como um adolescente, mas agora ele estava vendo um homem arrasado com a saúde de seu afilhado. -Black.

-É bom Snape, Harry, se está disposto a falar com você, então eu estou bem, eu só quero que ele esteja bem.

-Até que ele acorde e explique tudo o que eu não posso dizer quanto tempo ele pode tomar. Mas tendo um palpite sobre apenas à pequena quantidade de fatos que eu tenho sido capaz de encontrar, eu diria meses se não mais, antes que ele estará a meio caminho normal.

-Eu irei notificá-lo quando ele acorda Severus, obrigado pela sua ajuda. -Poppy assinado enquanto observava Severus sair.

-Se é Harry e pediram-lhe informações, em seguida, eu me pergunto se ele tem um namorado? -Remus disse.

-Mesmo que ele pode ser cauteloso em todos agora, um parceiro pode ser de alguma ajuda. -Poppy disse.

-No final do ano passado eu vi Harry com Fred Weasley. Talvez seja por isso que ele e eu acreditamos que pode ser é que você nunca vê um gêmeo sem o outro. Vou tentar falar com ele amanhã, agora vou trabalhar em alguns quartos para vocês dois.

-Eu vou ficar aqui com Harry. -Sirius resmungou.

-Sim, mas eu gostaria de Poppy para examiná-lo bem Sirius. Nós não sabemos quais as questões de saúde que você pode ter a partir de tal exposição longa para dementadores. -tudo Albus viu foi acene com a cabeça de Sirius antes que ele decidiu dar a Harry e sua família tempo sozinho.

-Você pode ficar na cama ao lado de Harry, Sirius.

-Obrigado Papoula. -Sirius olhou para cima. -É bom ver você.

-É bom ver você assim Sirius, eu só espero que você não transformar o seu afilhado em um de seus saqueadores. Eu tinha problemas suficientes com os originais.

Sirius e Remus riram: - Ele é o filho de um maroto, ele só poderia ser parte dele. - disse Sirius.

-Pode, mas com a sua vida que eu duvido que ele vá. Notei que quando falamos, ele é muito sério em relação à forma como estávamos. - Remus disse.

-Isso é verdade, Harry é um jovem muito sério, mas agora ele não vai voltar a esses trouxas e tem seu padrinho com ele, podemos ver uma mudança em Harry ao longo dos anos. Oh, eu não quero lidar com alunos brincando novamente. Mas agora. -Poppy conjurou algumas cortinas. -Lá traz Sirius e lâminas, você está recebendo o tratamento completo, Remus pode sentar-se com Harry.

-Por que eu sei que você ia dizer que Poppy. É porque você quer ver o meu corpo, não é?

-Comporte-se Sirius ou eu vou usar minhas sondas. -ela sorriu quando Sirius fez uma careta, mas ele beijou a testa de Harry antes de pisar atrás das telas.

Remus sentou-se ao lado de Harry, segurando sua mão frágil fina. -Você não está mais sozinho filhote, agora você só tem que acordar e ficar bem.

Para baixo na escola Albus e Severus viram caminhando para seus quartos. -Eu sei que é tarde Severus, mas eu descobri que Harry nunca teve sua mala e não havia nada ao lado dele no hospital. Harry carrega sua varinha, manto e seu álbum de fotos com ele toda à hora.

-Vou para casa dos trouxas. -Severus viu o rosto de Albus. -Eu não vou machucá-los, vou deixar isso para Harry, como eu acredito que é o seu direito de extrair sua vingança. -Severus se virou e saiu do castelo, Albus suspirou novamente, mas voltou para seu escritório. Como ele disse para Severus, pode ser tarde, mas ele ainda tinha muito a fazer.

 

}{

 

Cedo na manhã seguinte Fred e George Weasley entraram na ala hospitalar, George sentou-se a seu irmão para baixo, em seguida, foi falar com a enfermeira-chefe.

Poucos minutos depois, George ajudou seu irmão à cama de Harry. -Remus, Sirius. - disse George suavemente.

-Vocês não deveriam estar na aula? -Perguntou Remus.

-Fred precisava ver Harry.

-Albus pensou que talvez Fred fosse o namorado de Harry. -Sirius dizer então se levantou. -Sente-se com ele Fred.

Fred olhou para o rosto de Harry, em seguida, muito gentilmente pegou sua mão. -Oh Merlin, Harry.

-Será que ele vai ficar bem? -George perguntou como ele estava atrás de seu irmão gêmeo.

-As poções estão trabalhando, mas Poppy está preocupado com seus órgãos internos. Ela acredita que eles vão curar com o tempo, mas até que ele acorde, ela não pode ter certeza. Como seu núcleo mágico estava exausto e agora em coma, ele não pode curar corretamente até que ele acorde. Alguém sabe sobre Harry e Fred?

-Não, eles queriam mantê-lo quieto por agora, principalmente porque as coisas sempre se vazaram sobre Harry. Não temos certeza de como nossa mãe vai lidar com a notícia de que Fred é e estamos preocupados com Ginny que gosta de Harry. Ele também está preocupado com Ron, Harry não tinha certeza se ele gostaria que a ideia de que seu melhor amigo está namorando seu irmão.

-Eu não estou me escondendo mais isso, eles simplesmente têm que chupa-lo, eu estou aqui para Harry.

-Bom para você Fred. -Sirius puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se. -eu sou Sirius Black, a propósito, prazer em conhecer parceiro do meu afilhado.

-Harry me contou sobre você, apenas depois que você saiu em Bicuço, disse que estava tudo bem.

Sirius e Remus riram: - Bem, eu não sou um assassino, mas eu acho que estou bem. -Sirius olhou para Remus e como tantas vezes entre os dois velhos amigos que falaram em comunicação silenciosa, Remus suspirou, mas acenou com a cabeça para Sirius para explicar. -Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-Só o que Snape disse, ele estava faminto e espancado. -disse George.

-Ele deixou algo fora, mas como Fred é parceiro de Harry, ele terá de ouvir isso.

-O Quê?! -Fred perguntou ansiosamente.

-Harry foi... Estuprado, ele tem um rasgo grave. Você precisa saber como Harry pode ser um pouco... Desconfiado quando ele acorde.

-Harry. -Fred gemeu seu nome e soou como Fred estava com dor, então ele pegou sua mão e beijou cada junta. -eu vou ajudar de qualquer maneira eu posso baby.

Sirius, Remus e George se afastaram para dar Fred algum tempo a sós com Harry. Agora eles só esperavam que Harry pudesse se recuperar fisicamente e emocionalmente do abuso que ele havia sido colocado.

Severus entrou no hospital. -Por que você está aqui o Sr. Weasley?

-Fred é namorado de Harry, Severus. -disse Remus. -É que a coruja de Harry?

-Sim, eu encontrei-a sentada em uma árvore não muito longe da casa. Albus me enviou ontem à noite para recolher pertences de Harry. Edwiges parecia bastante agitado, quando eu expliquei sobre Harry voou direto para cá. Esta manhã eu fui até o corujal só para ver como ela estava, ela voou para o meu braço e se recusou a se mover. -Severus ergueu o braço e a coruja branca voou sobre a cabeceira da cama. -Quando eu fui para a mente de Harry eu vi a sua lágrima à coruja à parte, então eu não sei o que eu vi.

-Talvez Harry sentisse que ela estava em perigo e conjurou um duplicado de Edwiges. -disse Remus. -Ele teria necessidade de fazê-lo antes de sair de Hogwarts. Severus, você poderia dizer quanto tempo Harry estava lá quando o tio acreditava que ele matou a coruja?

-Ele parecia bem, então eu diria que imediatamente após o retorno ou, pelo menos, apenas um ou dois dias mais tarde. É melhor eu ir, eu tenho que levante as minhas classes.

-Obrigado Snape. -Sirius balançou a cabeça e tem um aceno de cabeça em troca diante de seus olhos voltaram para seu afilhado. -Eu gostaria que ele acordasse.

-Ele vai Sirius, ficar positivo.

-Ouvi dizer que as pessoas em coma podem ouvir você acha que ele pode nos ouvir? -George perguntou enquanto seus olhos permaneceram em seu irmão.

-Acho que é possível, não saberemos até que Harry acorde. - Remus disse.

-Se você e Fred são vistas aqui George, então pode ser sábio para que todos saibam.

-Vou falar com Fred antes de nossa próxima aula, mas você está certo, a partir de agora Fred vai querer visitar o mais rápido que puder.

-Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos?

-Eles falaram depois que resgatou Harry de seus parentes, que foi antes de Harry começou seu segundo ano, o nosso quarto. A partir de então eles se esgueirarem para ver uns aos outros, gostaria de dirigir fora Ron e Ginny.

-Sinto muito Sr. Weasley, mas eu vou ter que pedir para você e seu irmão para sair. É hora de Harry para ser banhado e tratar suas escoriações. Ele pode visitar novamente depois de classes.

-Ok Madame Pomfrey. -George suspirou, mas se aproximou de seu irmão: - Temos que ir Fred, você pode voltar mais tarde.

-Tudo bem. -Fred ficou de pé, mas seus olhos permaneceram em Harry então ele abaixou-se e deu um beijo suave na boca de Harry. -Eu vou voltar querido, e eu vou estar aqui para você, sempre. -Fred acariciou o rosto de Harry.

George poderia dizer que seu irmão não queria sair então ele tomou seu braço e puxou-o para longe dando Sirius e Remus um aceno de cabeça antes de entrar pela porta.

-Posso ajudar Poppy?

-Se você deseja Sirius então eu quero tanto de você para tomar o pequeno almoço. O auror ainda está aqui, Harry é perfeitamente seguro.

-Um de nós quer ficar com ele Poppy, eu tenho certeza que você entende. Então, por que Sirius ajuda você agora eu vou para café da manhã. -Remus apertou o braço de Sirius antes de deixar o hospital.

Poppy reuniu tudo o que precisava, então soletrou algumas cortinas ao redor da cama de Harry. Em seguida, ela soletrou as roupas dele.

Sirius lavado delicadamente corpo golpeado do afilhado. -Ninguém nunca vai te machucar de novo filhote. Eu posso não ser um assassino, mas isso não significa que eu não vou matar ninguém se atreve coloca a mão em você.

-Sirius, não fale assim. Estamos todos chateados com o que aconteceu, mas você faria Harry não é bom se você acabar de volta em Azkaban. Indo sobre o que descobriu sobre esses trouxas Harry nunca teve qualquer afeição, quando ele o acorde vai precisar de você.

-Sinto muito Poppy, apenas vendo seu pequeno corpo frágil me faz querer rasgar esses trouxas distante.

-Sim, eu acredito que há muitos que desejam fazer o mesmo.

Poppy e Sirius Harry terminaram de limpar e aplicar mais pomada para se muitos cortes e contusões. Poppy soletrado um fresco de pijama depois cobri-lo novamente antes de lhe dar suas poções. Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius antes de voltar para seu escritório.

No primeiro intervalo Hermione, Rony, Neville, Seamus e Dino correram para o hospital. -Nós podemos vê-lo Madame Pomfrey? -Hermione perguntou ansiosamente.

-Sim, basta mantê-lo quieto.

-Sirius. -Ron disse que ele estava ao lado da cama, olhando para o amigo.

-Oi Ron, Hermione, apresentar-me a estes outros.

-Dean Thomas. -Hermione apontou. -Seamus Finnegan e Neville Longbottom. Eles compartilham o dormitório de Harry.

-Olá Sr. Black. -disse Neville.

-Meninos oi, então Ron, que seus irmãos falar com você?

-Sim, chocou a vida fora de mim, mas eu não me importo. Vendo Harry agora e como é Fred, eu só quero que eles sejam bem. Irritado Harry, porém, Ginny tem gostado dele para anos.

-Ela disse para Harry?

-Não, ela não o fez.

-Se ela fez então talvez Harry pudesse ter dito a ela que ele era como seu padrinho e como Dumbledore.

-Será que ele vai despertar o Sr. Black? -Perguntou Seamus.

-Ninguém sabe, mas todos nós continuaremos a falar com ele, na esperança de que ele pode nos ouvir. Temos que manter o pensamento positivo.

-Professor Snape disse a magia de Harry manteve vivo. -Hermione disse. -Eu quero pesquisar isso.

Sirius sorriu. -Harry me contou sobre você Hermione, mas sim, a magia pode curar por isso faz sentido que a magia de Harry manteve vivo. Ninguém nunca estudou os efeitos, por isso não temos ideia de quanto tempo a mágica poderia manter uma pessoa viva. Indo para o que Poppy disse Harry estava sem comida ou água a partir do momento que ele estava lá, então se isso é certo, então ele nunca comeu por quase dois meses. Normalmente, ele não teria sobrevivido depois de algumas semanas.

-Por que Edwiges está aqui? -Perguntou Ron.

-Snape lhe trouxe esta manhã, a encontrou na noite passada, quando ele foi para recuperar pertences de Harry daqueles trouxas. Quando você foi embora, no final do ano passado, você se lembra a qualquer hora no trem ou um pouco antes, onde Harry poderia ter conjurado uma coruja branca falso?

-Não, antes de sairmos ele fez visitar o corujal, o que era estranho. Snape disse algo na noite passada sobre o tio matou Edwiges.

-Ele viu na mente de Harry, o tio arrancou à coruja aparte na frente dele. Nós acreditamos que ele pode ter sentido sua coruja estava em perigo para que ele a fez ficar longe, mas conjurou uma cópia. É tudo especulação até que ele acorde.

-Precisamos chegar a nossa próxima aula, está tudo bem para voltar depois de Sirius?

-É claro, todos vocês podem visitar, ele vai precisar de seus amigos. -Sirius observava enquanto Hermione beijou a testa de Harry e cada um dos meninos deu um tapinha no braço de Harry antes de sair. -Você tem alguns grandes amigos Harry e eles estão preocupados com você, Fred está preocupado com você, eu estou preocupado com você. Mas acho filhote, você começa a viver comigo agora, onde você está amigo e namorado pode visitar durante as férias. Mas você tem que acordar para que isso aconteça. - Sirius colocou a cabeça para baixo na cama ao lado mão de seu afilhado, esperando que Harry possa ouvi-lo.

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

Semanas se passaram, por isso mesmo que todos na escola estavam animados com o Torneio Tribruxo próximo, alguns alunos que eram amigos de Harry Potter não conseguiam parar de se preocupar com ele. Dumbledore tentou cancelar o torneio, mas todas as providências foram finalizadas, por isso teve que ir em frente.

Fred estava uma bagunça e foi só graças a George e Lee que o manteve estudando. Hermione estava constantemente à leitura de outros livros que podem ajudar Harry, Ron estava ajudando seu irmão quando podia ou ajudando Hermione. Sirius e Remus mal saíram do lado de Harry, mesmo Severus cairia para o hospital diariamente para ver como Harry era.

Foram duas semanas antes do Natal que Harry começou a mostrar sinais de vigília. Suas pálpebras piscavam, suas mãos poderiam se contrair e de vez em quando ele gemia em seu sono.

Quando o fez acordar foi só por alguns segundos, mas que tem todo mundo em movimento. Poppy daria poções e fazer seus encantos de cura. Sirius continuou falando com Harry sobre a casa que eles irão compartilhar, Remus ficava dizendo para Harry que Sirius fará um grande pai, quando ele não estava sendo um garoto de si mesmo. Fred iria manter beijando Harry, lembrando-lhe que ele nunca estaria sozinho.

Severus tinha falado com Harry, dizendo-lhe quando ele era bem ele iria explicar sobre sua amizade com Lily. Então Severus explicou por que ele agiu como se ele odiava, seu papel como um espião que significava que ele tinha que odiar quando ele nunca fez.

Para baixo na escola todos os amigos de Harry mantiveram aplaudindo e gritando que seu amigo foi finalmente acordado.

Harry estava tentando ficar acordado, ele fez questão de deixar Sirius saber que ele estava acordado, mas ele continuou deslizando de volta para a escuridão. Era importante para acordar, ele precisava ficar acordado o tempo suficiente para explicar.

-Sirius. -Harry resmungou.

-Tudo bem Harry, Poppy disse que vai manter a derrapar, seu corpo precisa.

-Importante necessidade - de - diga – Snape. -Harry resmungou novamente. -Por favor, Voldemort.

-Eu vou buscá-lo, descanse até voltarmos filhote. -Remus correu do hospital e em linha reta até as masmorras. Ele nunca bateu, acaba de abrir a porta para a sala de poções e direto para Severus. -Ele está acordado de novo, mas ele disse que precisa falar com você, algo sobre Voldemort.

-Vou dirigir até lá assim que a classe termina.

-Severus, vou comandar a sua aula, vá, isso pode ser importante. Eu posso não ser tão bom com poções como você, mas eu fiz bem em minhas aulas.

-Muito bem, veja minhas cobras, eles têm o hábito de estragar as poções da Griffyndor. -Severus varrida do quarto sem uma palavra para os alunos, mas os alunos mantidos olhando para Remus Lupin e todos se perguntaram se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o fato de Harry Potter tinha acabado de acordar de um coma e ele ainda estava no hospital.

Severus correu para o hospital. -Lupin disse que ele está acordado novamente.

-Sim, mas ele continua à deriva de volta, tudo o que ele continua dizendo é que ele precisa falar com você sobre você-sabe-quem. -disse Poppy.

Severus viu Sirius movimento da cadeira para que ele se sentasse. -Harry, é Severus Snape, você pode me ouvir?

-Senhor, Voldemort.

-Sim, agora toma seu tempo e me dizer do que se trata.

-Ritual escuro, sangue do inimigo, osso do pai, carne do servo, mover ossos de seu pai, pressa. -Harry sussurrou em seguida, afastou-se novamente.

-Um ritual escuro. - disse Sirius.

-Tenho ouvido falar de que, é muito antigo e muito escuro, é dar a uma pessoa um corpo usando esses ingredientes. Pettigrew deve ser ajudá-lo.

-Onde está o pai enterrado?

-Na Grande Hangleton, irei informar Albus então desenterrar aquela sepultura, antes que seja tarde demais.

-Mas as famílias mais mágicas proteger contra isso Severus. -Poppy disse.

-Seu pai era um muggle, Albus descobriu há pouco tempo. -Severus olhou para os olhos fechados de Harry. -Eu vou impedi-lo de voltar.

-Isso vai acontecer em breve, lua cheia. -Harry sussurrou.

-Essa é uma semana de distância. -Sirius disse, mas Severus apenas correu para fora do hospital. -Ele vai cuidar de Harry.

-Sirius'.

-Eu estou com você Harry, sempre.

-Liberdade.

-Sim, eu tenho sido libertado, eu gasto meu tempo aqui com você, eu nunca dormir na cama ao seu lado.

-Ferido.

-Onde é a dor Mr. Potter?

-Tudo acabou, mas dor latejante no meu... meu traseiro.

-Ele é a cura Harry, mas isso vai levar tempo, você esgotou o seu núcleo mágico que abrandou o processo de cicatrização. Agora você está acordado e seu núcleo mágico é a cura, você vai curar mais rapidamente. Dói deitado de costas?

Harry deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, em seguida, sentiu-se movido. -Melhor, obrigado.

-Como é sentir sua cabeça?

-Batendo. -Harry sentiu algo perto de seus lábios e sabia que era uma poção que ele abriu a boca. -Obrigado.

-Todo mundo tem visitado, dificilmente podemos obter Fred para sair.

-Fred. -Harry sussurrou enquanto ele abaixou a cabeça. -Ele não me quer mais.

-Ele sabe a verdade Harry e ele ainda quer que você.

-Ele sabe.

-Remus e eu pensamos que desde que ele era seu namorado, ele tinha o direito de saber se eles estavam um pouco nervosos. Só nós, Snape, Albus, Minerva, Fred e George sabem tudo. Por que você não disse a Albus quão ruim eles foram?

-Eles nunca foram antes, apenas algumas surras, quase nenhum alimento, mas nunca foi muito longe antes. -Harry prendeu a respiração afiada. -Edwiges, onde ela está?

-Ela estava aqui antes, ela voou, eu diria para comer. Snape encontrou-a em uma árvore perto da casa quando ele foi buscar suas coisas. Ele entrou em sua mente para descobrir o que aconteceu, viu seu tio matá-la. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

-Eu apenas continuei recebendo essa sensação de que ela não era segura, por isso antes de eu sair de Hogwarts eu conjurei uma duplicata, disse Edwiges para ficar aqui. Eu sabia que isso significava que eu não poderia enviar todas as letras, mas eu queria que ela segura. Ele veio no dia seguinte, pegou a coruja e... -Harry chorou. -rasgou seu apart.

-Não era ela, Edwiges é bom, ela é obrigada a voar em breve. Você sabe por que ele mudou?

-Eu ouvi Dudley falando da minha carta para você, sobre relacionamentos homossexuais. Mas ele disse algo sobre ser ferido por causa das aberrações, ele sempre me chamava aberração. - Harry olhou para seu padrinho. -Posso realmente ficar com você Sirius?

-Sim, para o bem, o ministério enviou-me uma carta, agora tenho a custódia total de você. -Sirius segurou a mão de Harry como seu soluçou. -Você nunca tem que voltar a elas. Agora tente dormir, você precisa.

-Sirius, não me deixe. -Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

-Nunca. -Sirius deu um beijo suave ao lado da cabeça de seu afilhado, em seguida, sentou-se na cadeira.

Lá em cima no escritório do diretor Severus acabado de sair da lareira. -Tirei cada pedaço de osso e pó de osso no caixão depois a fechou, ninguém pode dizer que tinha sido perturbado. Eu encontrei um grande caldeirão escondido sob um encanto desilusão em uma das grandes criptas, que tinha uma poção nele. -Severus colocou a capa de invisibilidade sobre a mesa, em seguida, realizou-se o frasco.

-Descubra se é o que você falou sobre. Mas parece que eles planejam para voltar, só não sei quando.

-Pode ser sábio para que a ordem observasse o lugar, nós só poderíamos pegar Pettigrew e o Lorde das Trevas.

-Vou ver a ele.

-O que você acha que ele se parece com Albus?

-É difícil dizer, ele conseguiu ganhar parte de seu corpo, usando sangue de unicórnio, mas eu não sei o que as outras criaturas ou magia negra que ele poderia ter usado ao longo dos últimos três anos. Diga-me, Harry dizer por que ele pediu para você?

-Ele mal conseguia ficar acordado, ele só me disse um pouco sobre o ritual e os ossos, me disse para mover os ossos e que isso iria acontecer na lua cheia. Agora você mencionou, por que não dizer?

-Você tem o visitado, de ter falado com ele, talvez ele fez ouvir Severus. Ir para verificar a poção, mas eu gostaria de falar com você esta noite, há algo muito importante que você precisa saber.

-Eu vou voltar.

Mais tarde naquele dia Harry estava encostado com uma pilha de travesseiros atrás dele e Sirius foi alimentando-o um pouco de sopa.

-Eu me sinto como um garotinho Sirius.

-Você é fraco demais para fazer isso filhote.

-Eu sei meus braços sentir como eles são feitos de chumbo. -Harry deu outro par de colheradas. -Isso é tão bom.

-Sim, eu tenho certeza que você pensaria qualquer comida é boa. Você sabe, nós estamos indo à necessidade de discutir o que nós gostamos de comida para que possamos trabalhar para fora o que comprar. Eu deveria ver sobre outro elfo doméstico, eu nunca fui um bom cozinheiro.

-Eu posso cozinhar, eles me fizeram. Mas se você quiser um elfo, Dobby é aqui. Desde que me ajudou a libertá-lo ele não conseguia encontrar trabalho, então Dumbledore deu-lhe um emprego, mas ele gosta de mim.

-Podemos falar com ele logo em seguida, descobrir se ele quer trabalhar para nós. Sabe aquela casa duendes vidas são muito mais curtos quando eles são liberados?

-Não, Hermione nunca mencionou isso.

-Não é amplamente conhecido, proprietários sabem como eles vão usá-lo para ameaçar o elfo. Minha mãe costumava muito em seus elfos domésticos. Mas pode encurtar suas vidas pela metade.

-Pode um elfo doméstico livre ser ligado a um novo proprietário?

-Sim, há um pequeno ritual feito onde o elfo se compromete a sua lealdade ao seu novo proprietário. Daquele momento em diante ele vai ter sua vida de volta completa.

-Então eu quero perguntar Dobby, mas tenho certeza que podemos trabalhar para que ele ainda possa usar roupas, ele gosta de suas roupas.

-A maioria dos elfos domésticos não, mas vamos conversar com ele sobre isso. Se ele concordar, em seguida, ele poderia ter roupas, mas eles precisam de uma crista ou símbolo para provar que ele pertence a nós. Ele pode se tornar seu elfo doméstico tem a crista Potter em suas roupas o que mostra que ele é leal ao seu mestre.

-Eu não quero ser conhecido como um mestre, eu quero ser apenas Harry.

-Só Harry que por acaso tem um bom namorado olhando. -Harry olhou para o som da voz de Fred, então ele olhou para baixo, ele começou a torcer as mãos. -E baby, está tudo bem. -Fred pegou a mão de Harry na sua. -Nada mudou, olhe para mim Harry. -Fred esperou, um minuto depois, Harry levantou lentamente a cabeça, as lágrimas estavam caindo pelo rosto. -Oh baby, está tudo bem. -Fred se sentou na cama, em seguida, puxou Harry em seus braços, permitindo que seu namorado a chorar em seu ombro. -eu tenho você e você nunca vai voltar.

Sirius levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao escritório de Poppy. -Harry chorando nos braços de Fred, é de partir o coração.

-Sim, seria. Desde Fred está aqui por que você não sair por um tempo Sirius? Você quase não deixou o hospital em meses.

-Eu poderia fazer isso, dar-lhes um pouco de tempo. Mas deixe-me saber se Harry precisa de mim ou Fred deixa?

-Ele sempre vai precisar de você Sirius, isso é óbvio, mas vou notificá-lo.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o seu afilhado que ainda estava chorando nos braços de Fred, antes de deixar o hospital. Ele decidiu ir para cima para ver Albus, descobrir se ele ouviu de Snape sobre os ossos.

-Vem Sirius.

-Será que Snape mover os ossos?

-Sim, ele também encontrou um caldeirão escondido em uma cripta, que estava cheio de algum tipo de poção. Ele está analisando isso agora. Eu estava indo para enviar-lhe uma nota, eu quero que você se juntar a mim esta noite. Eu acredito que é hora que eu explique algumas coisas, para trazer Remus, Severus e Minerva vai estar aqui.

-Tudo bem, eu poderia dar um passeio e esticar as pernas. Eu quero dar a Harry e Fred algum tempo sozinho.

-Então vá Sirius, passear, cabeça de fora, ele vai te fazer bem.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, em seguida, deixou o escritório do diretor. Ele se dirigiu para baixo através do castelo. Alguns alunos que passaram por ele assentiram com a cabeça, outros apenas olhou, todos fizeram foi olhar para frente enquanto seus pensamentos se hospedaram no seu afilhado.

-Sirius.

Sirius virou-se. -Olá Hermione, Ron.

-É Harry está bem?'

-Sim, bem, chorando nos braços de Fred, eu decidi dar-lhes algum tempo sozinho. Assim que Harry bem o suficiente para deixar o hospital eu vou estar de sair para comprar uma casa para nós. Eu quero que todos os seus amigos para vê-lo, deixe-Poppy ou Snape saber se ele está tendo um momento difícil.

-Por que Snape? -Perguntou Ron.

-Sim, por que o professor Snape, nós o vimos lá perto de Harry, mas nunca daria certo por quê?

-Ele tem lidado com muitas crianças abusadas ao longo dos anos.

Severus lançar seu feitiço Muffliato enquanto caminhava para se juntar a outros três. -Fui abusado quando criança, então crianças do conselho que passaram por algo semelhante.

-Então, você seria a melhor pessoa para Harry para falar com o professor. -Hermione disse enquanto olhava para seu professor, que tinha mostrado uma mudança dramática ao longo das semanas Harry estavam no hospital.

-Eu estava apenas dirigindo-se a explicar a Albus que eu encontrei. Sim, foi essa poção escura. Eu acredito que a ordem precisa ser enviada para assistir. Esperemos que isso vá significar que pegar os dois.

-Você acha que pode haver outros com eles?

-Falei com um contato, na medida em que todos acreditam, ele está morto.

-Então é melhor nos apressarmos para que possamos trabalhar em uma lista para ver o lugar. Esta poderia ser a nossa chance de detê-lo para o bem. Eu vou encontrar Remus, oh mais Snape, agora Harry está chorando nos braços de Fred. Mas quando ele apareceu Harry parecia um pouco assustado. Talvez agora fosse um bom momento para falar com ele.

-Vou dirigir até lá agora, o Sr. Weasley, Granger, vou dar-lhe uma carta com as coisas que atente para isso. Agora Harry vai ficar bem, mas uma vez que sua mente começa a conjurar imagens do que ele passou que é quando ele pode tornar-se demasiado para ele. Para os próximos meses, ele deve ser assistido, constantemente. -Severus tirou o encanto depois saiu correndo.

-Ele soa como ele se importa. -disse Ron.

-Foi tudo um ato Ron, ele planejava se tornar espião de Albus no Comensal da Morte se classifica Voldemort retornasse. Ele fez todos vocês acreditam que ele odiava o menino que sobreviveu, ele não está fazendo mais isso. Severus poderia ter sido um pouco... estranho e silencioso como um estudante, mas ele fez um voto para proteger o filho de Lily.

-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z

Severus entrou no hospital. -Olá Poppy.

-Severus. -Poppy suspirou enquanto olhou para Harry. -Eu acredito que ele precisa falar com você. Ele não falou muito para Fred, e quase não olha para ele.

-Ele vai precisar de cabeça para sua próxima aula. -Severus caminhou até a cama que segurava Harry Potter. -É hora de suas aulas Sr. Weasley, mas você pode retornar mais tarde. Eu vou sentar com Potter até que seu padrinho retorne.

-Professor Tudo bem. -Fred levantou a mão de Harry e beijou os nós dos dedos. -Eu vou voltar baby e eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem. -Fred suspirou quando Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas nunca levantou a cabeça.

Severus sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. -Diga-me... Harry, por que você pediu para mim e não o diretor?

-Eu ouvi você falando para mim, sobre ser um espião, mas você realmente não queria dizer para agir da maneira que você fez. Eu percebi que você saberia onde seu túmulo seria eu também sabia que você era poderoso, que você poderia proteger-se se alguém estava lá. -Harry levantou a cabeça lentamente. -Você quis mover seus ossos?

-Sim, Albus me permitiu usar sua capa no caso de alguém estava assistindo. Ninguém pode dizer o túmulo foi perturbado. Mas eu encontrei um caldeirão.

-Ele está tentando voltar, os primeiros dias das férias eu continuava ouvindo-o dizer Pettigrew para ter tudo pronto, que tinham planos para me pegar. Ele queria usar o meu sangue.

-Seu sangue transporta proteção de sua mãe. Qualquer sangue do inimigo poderia ser usado, mas o seu faria mais forte. Agora, porém, você se lembra de tudo o que eu disse quando você estava inconsciente?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Eu podia ouvir tudo, eu simplesmente não conseguia responder ou acordar.

-Seu corpo precisava de tempo para se curar. Quando eu fui em sua mente eu não permanecer como não temos ideia dos efeitos Legilimente tem sobre alguém em coma. Eu preciso saber... Harry há quanto tempo o abuso sexual está acontecendo?

-Não era que foi a única vez. Ele veio em curso sobre Dudley ser ferido por nós malucos, mas ouvi Dudley ir sobre alguma carta. Ele viu a carta que eu estava escrevendo para Sirius, perguntando-lhe se poderia me enviar livros sobre relacionamentos gays. Ele começou a gritar me chamando de doidinho nojento, ele continuou dizendo que era porque nós somos todos malucos repugnantes, meus pais estavam também. Ele me bateu na lateral da cabeça, fiquei tonto, senti mal, então ele... Ele. -Harry estremeceu quando ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo rosto.

-Está tudo bem, você nunca vai voltar para essas pessoas. Eu sei que os trouxas têm uma maneira diferente de olhar para os relacionamentos. Mas em nosso mundo as relações homossexuais são tão comuns e normais como qualquer outro relacionamento.

-Fred me disse, eu não tinha certeza, eu costumava ouvir meu tio ir sobre bichas, como eles devem ser condenados à morte. Eu costumava ser tão assustado que alguém iria descobrir.

-Se você manteve sua sexualidade em segredo, depois, quando o Sr. Weasley descobriu?

-Não muito tempo depois que eles me resgatado antes de segundo ano. Ele me disse que era então disse que ele gostava de mim. Ele poderia dizer que eu estava com medo de admitir isso e ele me explicou como pessoas mágicas são. -Harry levantou a cabeça lentamente. -Será que vou ser capaz de...? -Harry deu de ombros.

-Sim, com o tempo, mas me diga, você e o Sr. Weasley fez sexo?

Harry balançou a cabeça: - Não, apenas alguns toques, ele disse que eu era muito jovem.

-Que você é então ele estava certo ao dizer que, ao longo do próximo ano, como você curar e crescer ele vai te dar o tempo que precisar. Sr. Weasley se importa com você, ele vai entender se você está um pouco preocupado. Mas você Harry, sua mente e seu corpo vão dizer quando você está pronto para algum toque inocente e completamente natural. Todos os meninos vão, é apenas parte de nosso crescimento. Se os meninos estão em linha reta que vai cuidar de si mesmos, mas os meninos gays costumam fazer o que você e o Sr. Weasley ter feito, que é normal.

Sirius entrou no hospital para ver Severus conversando com Harry para que ele entrasse no escritório de Poppy, se juntou a ela para uma xícara de chá.

-Harry está falando com ele, eu não sei o que eles estão dizendo, mas como menos ele está falando.

-Eu estava preocupado com isso Poppy, que ele iria recusar-se a falar. Agora ele está acordado e comendo, quanto tempo ele terá que permanecer aqui?

-Pelo menos mais uma semana Sirius, eu diria mais como duas semanas. Ele vai começar a ganhar peso, mas ele ainda é muito fraco. Mesmo quando eu não liberá-lo, ele terá de ter calma por um tempo, eu não posso dizer quanto tempo, ainda não.

-Então eu vou passar as férias aqui com ele, eu vou comprar uma casa depois que ele está bem o suficiente. Ele perdeu a metade do ano, porém, como ele vai pegar?

-Ele pode começar a estudar agora, enquanto ele não faz muito. Ele pode pegar até durante as férias no final do ano. Tenho certeza de que o diretor e os professores estais trabalhando tudo para fora Sirius. Você e Remus podem levá-lo através de alguma teoria. Pelo que eu sei Harry não tem muito problema com os feitiços e encantamentos que ele é ensinado.

-Por que ninguém ver o que estava acontecendo?

-Temos todo o perdido, Sirius. Eu vi Harry muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos três anos, mas eu nunca peguei em nada.

-Ele disse que nunca foi tão ruim, que ele foi atingido e nunca recebem comida suficiente, trancado, mas nada como isto. Oh Snape está prestes a sair. -Sirius se levantou e correu em direção a Harry, mas deu Snape um sorriso que acenou para ele. Isso disse Sirius que Harry falou sobre o que aconteceu com os trouxas.

-Ele me disse que removeu os ossos.

-Sim, ele explicou, estamos com uma reunião posterior. Albus vai ter o fim de assistir, na esperança de que podemos pegá-los.

-Você não vai sair, você está Sirius?

Sirius viu o olhar de pânico no rosto de seu afilhado. -Não, eu vou ficar aqui com você. Remus e o resto do fim vão se revezar. Você é a minha principal prioridade Harry, eu estou aqui para você. Agora, está com fome?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Eu adoraria uma xícara de chá.

Sirius sorriu, em seguida, chamou um elfo doméstico para trazê-los tanto algo para comer. - Dobby, Harry deseja pedir-lhe algo.

-Mestre Harry Potter, senhor.

-Eu sei que você ama o fato de que você está livre do Malfoy Dobby, mas Sirius e eu estávamos pensando se você gostaria de ser o nosso elfo doméstico. Você pode ficar livre se você quiser, ou você pode nos pertencer, mas ainda usa roupas.

-Dobby pode pertencer a Harry Potter, Harry Potter bom demais para Dobby. Dobby deseja pertencer a Harry Potter, ele é um grande mago.

-Então, quando Harry está bem o suficiente, vamos fazer o ritual, se você quiser Dobby. Estou comprando uma casa para nós em breve, assim que você pode viver lá.

-Mestre Sirius é bom demais Dobby também.

-Nós sempre seremos Dobby. Agora, se você poderia nos trazer um pouco de comida e chá, mas certifique-se de Harry é apenas sopa como ele ainda tem que ter calma.

-Dobby ser rápido Mestre Sirius senhor. -Dobby guinchou animadamente então estalou de distância.

-Ele é um elfo muito excitável.

Harry riu. -Ele sempre foi, mas por que não podemos fazer o ritual agora?

-Ela exige seu sangue Harry e você é fraco o suficiente agora. Pode ser apenas uma pequena quantidade, mas agora que você precisa para se curar.

Dobby apareceu para trás com uma bandeja, colocou-a na mesa, deu a Harry outro guincho animado, em seguida, bateu-se de novo fazer a risada dois assistentes.

Sirius esperou até que Harry estava dormindo naquela noite antes de dirigir-se para ver Albus. Ele entrou no escritório para ver Remus, Snape e Minerva já estavam sentados, ele se sentou ao lado de Remus.

-Como foi Harry?

-Melhor, ele finalmente conseguiu um pouco de energia, onde podia se mover um pouco, mas ainda tinha problemas para levantar os braços. Ele fez-me dizer como ele falou com Snape e ele se sentiu melhor depois.

-Ele agora está nas próximas semanas e meses que temos que assistir. Ele também está feliz e aliviado que você está com ele Black, de modo que é o que está ocupando seus pensamentos e sonhos.

-Todos os funcionários foram orientados a manter um olhar atento sobre Harry. Poppy mandou dizer que ele vai permanecer no hospital por pelo menos duas semanas, de modo que você gostaria de permanecer até então Sirius?

-Sim, eu posso passar o tempo com Harry durante as férias, em seguida, sair e comprar-nos uma casa.

-Isso é bom, o que ajuda também. Toda a ordem será revezando assistindo ao cemitério, você pode ficar com Harry. Agora, para o que eu preciso discutir com você. -Albus levantou-se e foi para um dos retratos onde ele abriu, ele pegou um livro e um punhal.

-Esse é o livro Harry destruiu na câmara secreta. - disse Severus.

-Sim, o diário de Tom Riddle e o punhal pertenciam a Godric Griffyndor. -Albus passou o dedo junto com punhal. -eu encontrei o punhal na casa em Godric Hollow, depois que eu removi Lily e James.

-Ele não pertencia a eles ou eu teria visto isso. -disse Sirius.

-Tom tinha sobre ele naquela noite, ele planejava usá-lo.

-Ele estava indo para apunhalar Harry? -Remus perguntou parecendo chocado.

-Não, Tom nunca iria afundar tão baixo quanto usar um método de trouxa por ter matado alguém. Ele planejava usar esse punhal em seu ritual, um ritual que ele tenha usado antes. -Albus olhou para cada pessoa em seu escritório. -A partir de agora Tom não pode morrer, assim como ele não morreu naquela noite em Godric.

-Oh querido Merlin. -Severus olhou para o diário. -Harry disse que o espírito de Voldemort gritou quando ele esfaqueou o diário.

-Sim, Harry destruiu parte de Tom, sua alma, que foi encerrado no diário. Tom criou o que é conhecido como uma horcruxe, mas ele fez mais do que um. O primeiro foi este diário, o seu próprio diário de quando ele era um estudante. Eu acredito que o próximo item era um anel que eu estou atualmente tentando encontrar. Dois itens desapareceram em torno do tempo, ele visitou uma mulher chamada Hephzibah Smith, um medalhão que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin e um copo que pertenceu a Helga Hufflepuff. Não é outro item que eu acreditava é o diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw. Esses itens são seus horcruxes, mas ele queria fazer este punhal em outro naquela noite.

-A cicatriz de Harry. -Remus sussurrou.

-O que sobre a cicatriz de Harry? -Sirius perguntou olhando de Albus para Remus.

-Seu ritual teria sido realizado logo antes que ele era matar Harry. -Albus suspirou. -A divisão da alma do corpo de Tom, mas como a maldição voltou para ele seu corpo desapareceu, a alma que estava fora do corpo permaneceu, até que… - Albus olhou para Sirius.

-Ele foi para Harry, é por isso que ele vê as coisas, não é? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Sim, Harry tem uma parte da alma de Voldemort dentro dele, é apresentado por trás de sua cicatriz.

-Como é que vamos removê-lo? -Sirius notou Albus olhar para baixo quando ele se virou para Remus ele também estava olhando para longe. -Severus, como podemos salvar Harry?

-Eu não tenho certeza de que podemos.

-Deve haver uma maneira Albus, não podemos permitir que Harry morra, não depois de sua vida. -disse Minerva.

-Eu tenho trabalhado com esse problema por dois anos, até agora todas as minhas pesquisas me dizem a mesma coisa. O horcruxe ou navio deve ser destruído com algo de igual poder, mesmo que seja leve ou magia negra. Olhe para o diário, ele ainda é um todo, mas muito danificado. Basilisco veneno é um item que pode destruir uma horcruxe, mas é venenoso para nós. Harry quase morreu naquela noite, ele teria se Fawkes não usar suas lágrimas.

-Nós não podemos fazer isso, então, mesmo que eu não quero pensar sobre esfaquear Harry com uma presa de cobra. -Sirius disse que ele estremeceu.

-É uma ideia que eu tive, mas não tenho a certeza se ele iria trabalhar. Existe apenas uma pequena frase que diz que uma horcruxe precisará morrer para destruir a alma indesejada.

-Albus, acredito Harry vai ficar bem.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que não podemos salvá-lo Severus. -disse Remus.

-Poppy disse que acredita que Harry morreu, sua magia trouxe de volta. Se ele morreu, em seguida, a alma deve ter sido destruída.

-Você pode testar Harry de alguma forma para descobrir?

-Eu trabalhei em um feitiço para detectar a alma de Tom em objetos. Mas eu não acredito que ela foi destruída. Harry é o que nos disse sobre o ritual e o osso do pai, o que significa que ele ainda está vendo na mente de Tom.

-Ele me disse que tinha essas visões durante o primeiro par de dias para os trouxas.

-Então, pode haver uma chance de que ele não está mais recebendo visões. Que tal a gente ir para o hospital, eu posso realizar o feitiço que vai nos dizer de uma forma ou outra?

Albus liderar o caminho para o hospital, ele falou com Poppy antes de todos eles se mudaram para a cama onde Harry estava dormindo. Albus levou a varinha de sua manga, em seguida, começou a lançar seus feitiços.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva e Poppy assistiram Harry enquanto seu corpo brilhava, o brilho era branco brilhante, o brilho emanava de sua cicatriz.

-Ele se foi.

-Oh graças a Merlin. -Sirius afundou na cadeira.

-Sirius, senhor, o que está acontecendo? -Harry perguntou sonolento.

-Lamentamos para acordá-lo Harry, mas eu precisava para examiná-lo.

-Examina-me, mas você não é um curandeiro ou medibruxa.

-Não era esse tipo de exame. -Albus conjurou outra cadeira e sentou-se. -A visão do ritual, quando é que você tem isso?

-Cerca de três dias depois de ter deixado Hogwarts.

-Queria ter mais?

-Sim, cerca de cinco ou seis anos, todos no primeiro par de semanas.

-Você se lembra de quanto tempo você estava lá antes de você começar a passar para fora?

-Hum, eu me lembro de acordar no chão cerca de quatro semanas depois, eu não me lembro de desmaiar. Mas lembro-me que tinha sido de manhã, ouvi-los de descer, quando acordei já era tarde, eu não conseguia ouvir nada e foi realmente escuro.

-Poppy acredita e eu concordo com ela que ao mesmo tempo em que você morreu.

-Então como é que eu estou aqui agora?

-Sua magia Harry, que trouxe você de volta, em seguida, o seu núcleo mágico te alimentou, mantê-lo vivo. Esse tipo de magia nunca foi estudado por isso não temos ideia de quanto tempo a sua magia poderia ter sustentado você.

-É por isso que eu sou tão fraco agora, eu não tenho nenhuma mágica?

-Sua magia está lentamente reconstruindo Harry, isso vai levar tempo, mas ele vai voltar. -Poppy disse gentilmente.

-Ok, então você estava checando meu núcleo mágico? -Harry notou que todos olhar para todos os outros. -O quê?

-Eu não queria explicar isso para você até que eu tive mais informações, mas eu acredito que você pode lidar com isso Harry.

-Oh Deus, o quê?

-Ei, relaxe, está tudo bem. -Sirius pegou a mão de Harry na sua. -Está tudo bem, realmente.

-A razão pela qual você tem visões é por causa de um pedaço de magia negra Tom fez, ele começou quando ele era muito jovem, um adolescente. Eu nunca disse a verdade completa após o incidente na câmara secreta. Você fez chegar à habilidade de falar com cobras de Tom, mas foi por causa do ritual escuro, ele estava prestes a realizar a noite que ele te deu essa cicatriz. Tom dividir sua alma de seu corpo e envolto que peça em um item, o diário era um desses itens.

-É por isso que ele gritava, era como se ele estivesse com dor.

-Sim, mas é a razão de você falar com cobras, porque você sente dor em sua cicatriz, por que você tem visões.

-Ele me fez um. -Harry começou a engasgar Poppy rapidamente conjurou um pano de cama enquanto Sirius segurou seu afilhado.

-É tudo de bom Harry, ele foi embora agora, a alma se foi. -disse Albus gentilmente.

Harry limpou a boca com as costas da mão, em seguida, aceitou o copo de água a partir da matrona. Depois que ele terminou o copo inteiro, ele olhou para cima.

-Ele se foi.

-Sim, quando você morreu, a alma morreu também. Isso é o que eu estava verificando, mostra-lhe são limpos, não há escuridão em você.

-Ele se foi.

-Foi-se Harry, assim você não terá visões mais.

-Vou ficar escuro?

-Não, o encanto que eu usei mostrou uma alma pura, era branco. Você não tem a escuridão dentro de você, não tenha medo Harry.

-Ok, mas por que ele fez isso comigo?

-Ele não queria, ele estava pensando em mandar sua alma em um item que ele tinha sobre ele. Quando a maldição voltou para ele, seu corpo desapareceu então ele não poderia terminar o seu ritual. -Albus segurou o punhal. -Quando eu removi corpos de seus pais, eu encontrei este perto de sua mãe, isto é o que ele pretendia usar. Como ele não foi capaz de soletrar sua alma a este ele procurou por algo vivo, que te encontrei. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Granger explicou que a maldição da morte não deixar uma marca, é um feitiço limpo. Assim, mesmo que você fez sobreviver à maldição da morte naquela noite, não é a razão por trás da cicatriz.

-Se essa alma estava lá e que causou a cicatriz, ela vai desaparecer como cicatrizes normais?

-Agora, que é difícil de dizer. Tenho certeza de que Poppy pode manter um olho sobre ele, ver se ele muda de forma alguma. Agora devemos deixá-lo dormir. Boa noite Harry.

-Noite. -Harry deu Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus e Poppy um sorriso antes dele se virou para Sirius.

-O que é filhote?

-Estou muito bem, eu não vou ficar escuro de qualquer forma.

-Não, a luz que emanava de você era branco, branco puro, que mostra uma alma pura.

-Eu costumava acreditar que eu estava ficando escuro, senti-lo, como se houvesse algo mal dentro de mim tentando assumir o controle.

-Este tipo de magia é a mais escura das artes das trevas, por isso não há muita informação sobre isso. Por causa de Grindelwald e depois Voldemort, Albus estudado muito as artes das trevas. Vou tê-lo de verificar, mas eu diria que esse pedaço de alma é a razão pela qual você se sentiu assim, ele poderia ter mudado você, mas como eu disse, não muito sobre isso é conhecido. Ele já se foi, que é a coisa principal, ele foi embora.

-Sim, mas se ele ainda estava em mim, então como é que ele morreu?

Sirius suspirou ele tinha esperança Harry não tinha trabalhado que fora. - Albus estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de salvá-lo, mas destruir a alma dentro de você. Nenhum de nós teria de deixar você morrer, chegamos a pensar em Fawkes. Você estava morrendo na câmara, Harry, Fawkes salvou você, então eu disse que talvez pudéssemos... um.

-Apunhalar-me, então, Fawkes usar suas lágrimas.

-Sinto muito Harry, eu estava desesperado para salvá-lo.

-É bom Sirius, eu provavelmente teria dito a experimentá-lo. Oh caramba, acabei de me lembrar.

-Lembrado o quê?

-Uma das visões que tive, eles queriam-me para que eles pudessem usar o meu sangue, eu disse Snape sobre isso. Mas eu esqueci que a pessoa que eu vi conversando com Voldemort iam estar aqui, é assim que ele ia me levar para o cemitério. Sirius há alguém na escola que não é que eles fingem ser.

-Eu tenho que ir contar Albus, e tentar dormir. -Sirius acenou o auror sobre: - Eu preciso de você para permanecer como perto de Harry possível. Nós acreditamos que há um impostor dentro da escola.

-Vou manter o Sr. Potter do dano, o Sr. Black.

-Vou verificar para trás em você em breve, mas tente dormir.

-Sirius, eu não consigo dormir, não se alguém está tentando me levar para Voldemort.

-Ok, eu vou voltar. -Sirius enviou seu patrono fora para Poppy, em seguida, se apressou a partir do hospital. Ele viu Snape e Remus. -Sigamos-me, nós temos um problema. -Sirius disse enquanto corria tranquilo, Remus e Severus correndo atrás dele.

-Albus.

-O que em nome de Merlin? -Minerva engasgou quando os três homens correram para o escritório diretores.

-Sirius, o que é isso?

Sirius fechou a porta, em seguida, selou o quarto. -Harry se lembrou de algo, como eles estavam indo para usar seu sangue. Há alguém dentro de Hogwarts que planejava levar Harry para o cemitério. A visão de Harry mostrou um homem falando com Voldemort. Então, se Peter está com ele, em seguida, há outro comensal da morte aqui. Onde estão as coisas de Harry?

Albus apontou para o malão, Sirius rapidamente atravessou o malão, em seguida, tirou um velho pedaço de pergaminho.

-Eu solenemente juro que eu vou fazer nada de bom.

-O que é isso? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Mapa de Hogwarts, James, Remus e eu inventamos como estudantes. -Sirius espalhar o mapa para fora sobre a mesa de Albus.

-Isso mostra a todos que está dentro das enfermarias de Hogwarts, incluindo fantasmas ou Harry sob seu manto. A única sala que não aparece neste mapa é a sala de exigência. - disse Remus.

-Isso é o que você tirou de Harry no ano passado, você disse que era produto de um Zonko.

-Eu sabia o que era Severus, eu nunca dei de volta para Harry até que eu estava indo embora.

-Toda a gente se concentrar, há cerca de centenas de pessoas aqui agora. Se houver um Comensal da Morte no interior do castelo, então ele deve estar usando a Poção Polissuco. -Albus disse.

-Alguém invadiu meu armário da loja, os únicos ingredientes faltando jogo Poção Polissuco.

Os cinco adultos digitalizados o pergaminho, em busca de um nome que não deveria estar lá, um nome de uma pessoa que poderia estar tentando Harry Potter naquele momento.

-Crouch, Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. - Minerva sussurrou: - Ele morreu em Azkaban.

-O mapa não mente jamais Minerva, quem quer que isso seja que é realmente Crouch. - Remus disse.

-Severus, você entra a partir do corredor oeste, Minerva vir de trás, Remus você descer as escadas, virei a partir do Leste, Sirius você usar o manto e vem do Norte. Vamos e não correr nenhum risco.

Sirius dobrou o mapa, em seguida, jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si mesmo, em seguida, seguiu os outros a partir do escritório.

Ao se aproximarem do segundo andar pronto para dividir, Albus colocou o dedo aos lábios, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça, eles se separaram.

Todos ouviram o baque distintivo e sabia exatamente o que estava andando pelo corredor, de olhos de Moody, o ex auror. Eles sabiam que agora não era o verdadeiro Moody, mas eles não tinham ideia de onde o real Olho-Tonto Moody estava ou se ele ainda estava vivo.

-Ah, Alastor, patrulhando eu vejo, eu espero que você não tenha encontrado muitos alunos fora da cama. - disse Albus em um tom amigável, dando ao homem um sorriso.

-Não tão longe Albus, eu costumo encontrar pelo menos uma dúzia durante as minhas patrulhas.

-Talvez eles estejam assustados de você meu velho amigo para que eles decidissem que não vale a pena as suas andanças noturnas.

-Sim, você provavelmente está certo, então por que você está andando a esta hora da noite?

-Ah, eu estava tendo problemas para dormir, pensei uma caminhada seria cansar-me. Mas eu estava indo para a cozinha para uma xícara de chocolate quente. Gostaria de se juntar a mim?

-Eu acho que não Albus, eu nunca fiz como esse material muito.

-Muito bem, então eu vou deixá-lo a seus deveres. Se você se deparar com algum aluno, tente não assustá-los, muito. -Albus assentiu como se ele estivesse acenando para olho louco, mas as outras quatro pessoas por perto sabiam que ele estava acenando para eles. No momento em que Albus virou cerca de quatro estupefaça bateu o impostor de diferentes direções, ele caiu no chão. Albus rapidamente amarrou-o, em seguida, removido o frasco do bolso, entregando-a a Severus.

-É a Poção Polissuco.

-Onde está Alastor? -Minerva perguntou ansiosamente.

-Severus, Remus, para seus quartos, e tentar encontrar alguma coisa que vai nos dizer onde Alastor é e se ele ainda está vivo. Sirius voltar-se para Harry fique com ele. Minerva vamos levá-lo em algum lugar seguro antes de entrar em contato com o ministro.

-Albus, há um auror no castelo, ele pode vigiar... Ele. -Minerva apontou a varinha para o impostor.

-Muito bem, Sirius, diga o auror a descer aqui, vou ficar aqui até que ele chegue.

Albus assistiu a quatro licenças depois olhou para o rosto de seu velho amigo. Tudo o que podia pensar e esperava era que seu amigo estava vivo. Eles tinham de obter o seu cabelo se torne Alastor, que Albus significava que ele ainda estava vivo. O que Albus não sabia era como esse homem chegou à gota de Alastor Moody.

Quando Sirius sussurrou para o auror ele saiu correndo, em seguida, Sirius sentou ao lado de Harry pronto para explicar que um conhecido, mas pensado para ser Comensal da Morte morto estava agindo como de olhos Olho tonto Moody.

-Diretor, Sr. Black explicou a situação. Quanto tempo você acha que vai ser antes da poção desaparece?

-Eu não tenho certeza, então eu gostaria de mantê-lo seguro. Há uma sala nas masmorras que podem ser seladas, que seria melhor até mais de seus amigos chegam.

Albus e o auror tomaram o impostor para o porão com Minerva seguinte, sua varinha pronta para qualquer coisa. Quando eles garantiram o impostor, o auror montava guarda enquanto Albus e Minerva passou a notificar o ministério.

Mas Albus estava perturbado, um Comensal da Morte tinha violado as enfermarias de Hogwarts. Albus acreditava que era hora de fortalecer os encantos antes isso nunca poderia acontecer novamente.

 

}{

 

-Assim, o olho de Moody que vem ensinando defesa era um Comensal da Morte?

-Sim, o auror vai protegê-lo enquanto Albus contatos do ministério.

-Você sabe onde o real Alastor Moody é? -Perguntou Poppy.

-Não, Remus e Severus foram procurar nos quartos. Ele precisaria de cabelo de Olho Tonto então ele deve estar perto.

-Oh meu. -Poppy saltou como Severus levitado Moody para a sala e em uma cama.

-Onde ele estava? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Ele foi mantido prisioneiro dentro de seu malão. Você pode ver onde Crouch tomou seu cabelo.

-Onde está o seu olho e perna? -Harry perguntou olhando para o homem a matrona estava examinando.

-Crouch tem, uma vez que ele se volta, em seguida, o olho deve sair e a perna vai cair.

-É uma sorte que você lembrou Harry.

Harry olhou para Snape. -Se eu não deixasse Edwiges aqui você pode tê-lo pego antes.

-Não Harry, você fez a coisa certa deixando sua coruja aqui. Você viu o que ele fez, ela está segura porque você sentiu que estava em perigo. Eu vou ajudar Albus.

-Tente dormir Harry, eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado esta noite.

-Ele teria me levado, eu teria morrido depois que começou o meu sangue.

-Sabemos disso, mas ele não te pegará. Você está seguro agora, para descanso, você precisa dele.

-Eu estou indo para ir ao cemitério para aliviar Dedalus e Tonks.

-Não corra riscos Remus, não subestime Peter.

-Oh, não se preocupe Sirius, se eu vir eu poderia simplesmente deixar os instintos do lobo assumir o controle, mesmo que o lobo não pode emergir.

-Vai levá-lo Moony. -quando Remus deixou Sirius fixa da manta de Harry. -Durma, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

-E se eles não esperarem para me pegar ou eles descobrem que ele foi pego? Ele pode voltar usando outra pessoa.

-A ordem está assistindo, eu tenho certeza que eles vão virar-se para usar a poção, quando o fazem, vamos buscá-los. Agora durma ou eu vou chegar Poppy para dar-lhe uns rascunhos de dormir.

-Só não deixar Sirius, eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu estou com medo.

-Eu sei que você é, eu também. -Sirius beijou a testa de Harry, em seguida, sentou-se na cama de frente para Harry. -Durma.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e ficou-se confortável, mas seus olhos permaneceram em seu padrinho, até que ele não poderia mantê-los abertos por mais tempo

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, viu Sirius, Remus, Snape, a matrona e o diretor que está perto do fim de sua cama.

-Hey. -ele sussurrou.

-Harry. -Sirius sorriu. -Nós temos uma boa notícia filhote.

-Eu gosto de uma boa notícia.

Os adultos em torno de sua cama riram. –Noite anterior Remus capturado Peter, ele está em Azkaban, enquanto os departamentos de mistérios estão mantendo o que resta de Tom Riddle trancado até o resto de sua alma pode ser encontrado. -Albus sorriu: - Tudo graças a você Harry.

Harry caiu e, antes que pudesse se contiver seu rosto quebrou e ele soluçou em suas mãos. Ele sentiu os braços ir ao redor dele e sabia que era Sirius segurando-o.

-Ele nunca pode vir atrás de você de novo Harry, nunca, e Peter é finalmente pagar por trair James e Lily. Ele vai receber o beijo dos dementadores ainda hoje.

Os adultos ao redor da cama só agora perceberam o quanto Harry vinha sofrendo. Primeiro por causa de seus pais, o que aconteceu com Sirius e dura a preocupação constante de que Voldemort iria voltar para terminar o trabalho que começou cerca de quatorze anos atrás. Harry estava se escondendo como ele se sentiu nos últimos três anos e, tal como o seu abuso, ninguém viu como ele estava estressado. Esperava que agora ele conhecesse o homem por trás do assassinato de seu pai e por trás de tudo o que o levou a sofrer permitirá que Harry finalmente tenha a vida que ele merecia.

Sirius sentiu quando Harry finalmente parou de chorar, ele esperou até que ele enxugou os olhos antes de deixar seu afilhado ir.

-Hum, eu posso finalmente ser apenas Harry agora?

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer uma palavra Albus Dumbledore começou a rir que estabeleceu Minerva fora, então Poppy, Sirius, Remus e Severus riram também.

Fred, George, Hermione e Ron entraram na ala hospitalar. Eles pararam e ficou boquiaberto com a cena diante deles. O diretor, dois professores, a matrona e os outros dois homens estavam em pé ao redor da cama de Harry rindo enquanto ele sorriu para eles. Nenhum deles sabia o que estava acontecendo, exceto que deve ser uma boa notícia.

-O que é tão engraçado? Ron deixou escapar.

Harry olhou. –Fred. -Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão. Fred correu para o lado de Harry, em seguida, dentro de segundos eles estavam beijando na cama de hospital de Harry. Todos os adultos, George, Hermione e Rony se viraram.

-O que está acontecendo? -Hermione sussurrou.

-Peter está em Azkaban e os restos de Voldemort estão no departamento de mistérios. -Sirius sorriu.

-Mas por que você estava rindo? George perguntou.

-Harry quebrou quando o professor Dumbledore explicou. Quando ele chegou-se sob controle, a primeira coisa que ele disse foi que eu possa finalmente ser apenas Harry agora. - explicou Poppy.

-O diretor finalmente perdeu, ele começou a rir o que naturalmente definirmos todos nós fora. -disse Severus.

-Muito do que foi de alívio, os estresses estavam todos sob parecia levantar com essas palavras de Harry. -disse Minerva.

-Nós simplesmente perdemos o controle, todos nós fizemos. -Sirius disse em seguida, olhou por cima do ombro. -Isso é algum beijo, ela ainda vai.

-Hum, desculpe. -Harry sussurrou enquanto ele corou brilhantemente quando viu todos de costas para ele.

Os adultos e os alunos se viraram. -É bom Harry, como com a gente, a tensão deixou seus ombros jovens, nós rimos você beijou. -disse Albus.

-Temos notas esta manhã dizendo que não há defesa contra as artes escuro, vemos Moody em um da cama, ele se machucar ou algo assim? -Perguntou Ron.

-O Moody todos temos visto ao longo dos últimos meses era um Comensal da Morte usando a Poção Polissuco. Alastor era um prisioneiro, Severus e Remus encontrado ele na noite passada. -disse Albus.

-Harry lembrou parte de sua visão, sobre como eles planejam levar Harry para usar seu sangue para trazer Voldemort de volta. Eu fui para dizer Albus e usou o mapa para descobrir Barty Crouch Jr, quando chegou até onde ele estava, percebemos que era Moody. - disse Sirius.

-O diretor falou com ele como ele normalmente, enquanto os quatro de nós o cercaram, mas permanecemos nas sombras. No momento em que Albus agia como se estivesse indo para as cozinhas que acertá-lo com estupefaças, ele ainda estava frio quando os aurores levaram embora. - disse Severus.

-Remus foi para o cemitério para aliviar a dois outros membros da ordem. Peter apareceu segurando Voldemort, Remus cuidava deles.

-Levou tudo o que eu não tinha a deixar o lobo tem à sua maneira, acabei usando um ligamento do corpo sobre Peter antes mesmo que ele sabia que eu estava lá. Então eu atordoado que era Voldemort, enviei o meu patrono para Albus, os aurores chegaram para levá-los embora. Foi um pouco anticlímax. - disse Remus fazendo todo mundo rir.

-O ministro vai visitar hoje, ele deseja se desculpar com Harry em pessoa. Estamos planejando uma festa na primeira noite de volta depois das férias.

-Harry e todos vocês devem ser concedidos para isso, você basicamente parou uma guerra começando. - disse Ron.

-Eu acredito que o ministro pode organizar algo, como ainda eu não sei o que é. Agora todos nós velhos vai deixar você tão jovens podem visitar. Vamos todos.

-Você vai ficar no castelo para um pouco, não é Sirius?

-Sim filhote, até depois das férias, então eu estou indo para nos comprar uma casa. Você passar o tempo com seus amigos, eu vou estar de volta mais tarde.

Harry esperou até que os adultos ir embora, em seguida, olhou para seus amigos. -Era tarde da noite passada, quando me lembrei de parte da visão, Sirius tinha o auror ficar bem perto da cama antes que ele correu para fora daqui. Eu estava tão assustado querendo saber o que ia acontecer.

-Eles todos parecem bem, ele deve ter ido sem nenhum problema. -disse George.

-Sim, Sirius voltou cerca de 20 minutos depois, disse o auror para ir, Dumbledore queria que ele ficasse de guarda sobre Crouch então Sirius explicou como eles o pegaram. Snape e Remus trouxeram Moody não muito tempo depois, ele não tinha uma perna ou um olho no tempo. Quando eu acordei antes que eles estavam todos sorrindo para mim, então, explicou como Remus pescou. Eu não sei por que ou o que aconteceu, eu só quebrei, um pouco embaraçoso.

-Você tinha tanto em você Harry, então, de repente, ele levantou de seus ombros, é natural de quebrar, todos nós se tivéssemos a sua vida. -disse Hermione gentilmente.

-Ela está bem, ele está tentando voltar para anos, você encarou os onze em seguida, novamente em doze. Ele sempre planejava matá-lo bebê, todos nós sabíamos disso, assim como você sabia disso. Isso é um monte de loucura, muito menos alguém que você é o jovem.

-Eu acho, mas o que eu disse era certo, espero que eu possa ser apenas Harry agora, não o menino que sobreviveu.

-Eu acho que você pode obter o seu companheiro de desejo, mas você ainda pode ter um pouco de atenção. Ele se foi e Pettigrew capturado por causa de você, mesmo que Remus foi o único a obtê-los. Mesmo com Dumbledore e os outros ficando o impostor, eles fizeram isso, mas foi por sua causa que eles disseram que não era um impostor. Então, você ainda vai ter um pouco de atenção para isso. -disse Ron.

-Eu entendo, mas espero que vá frear depois de um tempo.

 

}{

 

No escritório do diretor Albus estava conversando com Kingsley na lareira, quando ele terminou, eles enfrentaram os outros.

-Tonks estará chegando em breve, ela vai ser postada aqui, juntamente com Kingsley.

-Por que, está tudo acabado Albus? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Palavra está se espalhando e uma das fontes de Kingsley ouviu que os Comensais da Morte não estão felizes. Mas parece que alguém vazou a informação de que foi graças a Harry que Voldemort está desaparecido. Esta é apenas uma precaução, mas sabemos que esses comensais da morte que ainda estão lá fora, ter filhos dentro deste castelo. Sirius, Remus, se você quer permanecer ajudaria muito, você pode assumir as aulas de DCAT, mas também manter um olho em Harry, sem ele saber. Se ele fosse para ouvir sobre isso agora não lhe faria nenhum bem.

-Nós vamos ficar, mas como você vai explicar aurores estar aqui? - Perguntou Sirius.

-Os encantamentos ao redor da escola terão de ser reforçada, mas não podemos fazê-las enquanto os alunos estão dentro deles. Depois de descobrir que havia um impostor aqui mostra a facilidade com que alguém poderia penetrar nas enfermarias. Dois aurores permanecerão até depois do ano letivo está fora, em seguida, a equipe irá utilizar as velhas pedras de runas para reforçar as alas.

-Seria sensato para adicionar mais Albus, qualquer pessoa com uma marca escura não vai penetrar nas enfermarias.

-Eu faria Severus, mas então você não podia ficar não, eu vou trabalhar em outros encantamentos.

-Eu tinha um pensamento, sobre Harry e da alma. -disse Sirius. -Pelo que tenho ouvido de Harry e seus amigos, ele é cerca de média no direito de poder?

-Eu diria sob Black, eu nunca poderia trabalhar fora porque quando Lily Potter e foram ambos poderoso.

-Severus é certo, Harry deve ser até mais do que ele é. Depois de ouvir sobre sua vida doméstica eu colocá-lo para baixo para o estresse. -disse Minerva.

-Eu acredito que eu sei onde Sirius está indo com isso. Foi em parte stress, mas era a alma, que bloqueou o poder de Harry. Nossas almas estão ligadas ao nosso núcleo mágico, ele tinha um estranho atacando, bloqueando o fluxo natural da magia.

-Certo, então agora ele se foi eu acho que devemos ver Harry melhorar, mas é muito mais. Veja tudo bem, eu não sei muito sobre isso como alguns de vocês, mas ele estava ligado a Voldemort através dessa alma. Eu acredito, mas eu não tenho certeza de que Harry pode apenas ser capaz de sentir como ele conectado a marca escura. Se ele pode, então, talvez você pudesse trabalhar para fora uma maneira de se livrar dele.

-Uma ideia interessante Sirius e que só poderia funcionar, agora Harry teria todo o seu núcleo mágico lançado, seria o mais forte até que ele se acalma. Se ele fosse para tocar seu braço Severus, ele pode apenas ser capaz de sentir a conexão e explicar-nos como ele funciona. Nós podemos ser capazes de removê-lo ou grave a magia negra que está conectada a ele que me permitisse adicionar essas alas para o castelo.

-Que tal a gente ir ver Harry, tudo o que ele pode fazer é tentar?

Severus olhou para Black, que ouviu fazia sentido, mas ele não podia acreditar que Sirius Black, seu velho inimigo era o único sugerindo isso, para ajudá-lo a remover a marca escura.

-Sim, um, obrigado.

-É à minha maneira de pedir desculpas... Severus, que éramos idiotas arrogantes naquela época. Você já ajudou meu afilhado, você já provou ser um bom homem. Acho que finalmente cresceu.

-Sobre o tempo. -disse Minerva com firmeza, mas com um toque de um brilho nos seus olhos fazendo Albus rir.

Os adultos fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao hospital, Albus falou calmamente com Poppy, em seguida, ela se juntou ao grupo.

-O que está acontecendo? -Harry perguntou parecendo preocupado.

-Nada é errado Harry, relaxar. -Albus sorriu.

-Gostaríamos que você tentasse algo companheiro. -Sirius se sentou ao lado da cama de Harry. -Desde que desapareceu nós acreditamos que seu poder aumentou e nós queremos que você tenha um ir a alguma coisa.

-Sim, como você pode saber Harry, nossas almas estão ligadas ao nosso núcleo mágico, acreditamos que o seu foi bloqueado, até que na noite em que morreu. Agora ele seria liberado, tudo isso. Vai levar um tempo para se acalmar, mas uma vez que é no seu mais forte você pode apenas ser capaz de ajudar com alguma coisa.

-Ok, bem, eu sei que eu senti... Estranho, já que eu acordei, eu não tinha certeza do por que. Então o que você quer que eu faça?

Severus aproximou-se da cama e puxou a manga da camisa. -Nós gostaríamos de saber se você pode sentir a conexão com este. O diretor pretende reforçar as proteções ao redor de Hogwarts, eu acredito que ele deve se certificar de que detecta a marca escura.

-Só tocá-lo Harry, veja o que você pode sentir e tentar explicá-lo para mim.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, soltou um enorme fôlego antes que ele fechou a mão em torno da marca feio no braço de Snape. Seus olhos lentamente fechados, sua respiração tornou-se pesado, em seguida, para surpresa de todos Harry começou a chiar, eles perceberam que ele estava falando na língua de cobra.

-Ele está se aquecendo, assim como ele faz quando ele costumava chamar-nos. -Severus estremeceu.

-Aguente Severus, eu acredito que eu sei o que está acontecendo. Se eu estiver certo, então Severus pode ser muito fraco quando isso é feito.

Sirius e Remus ficaram perto de Severus, todo mundo podia ver como ele estava ficando pálido. Harry ainda estava assobiando e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

Aconteceu de repente, Severus parecia que ele estava sendo empurrado por uma mão invisível, Sirius e Remus o pegaram antes de bater no chão, mas ele estava inconsciente. Poppy rapidamente foi para examinar Severus enquanto Albus e os outros observavam Harry quando ele abriu os olhos devagar, que foram brilhantes um branco puro. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes que o brilho desapareceu.

-Será que isso funcionou? -Harry ofegante.

-A marca escura se foi, completamente. -Poppy disse.

-Diga-nos o que você sentiu Harry?

-Eu o senti, os mesmos sentimentos que eu tinha quando eu tinha as visões, mas os sentimentos me disseram que tinha algo a ver com a língua das cobras. Ele usou uma linguagem cobra para conectar parte de si mesmo para a marca escura, eu era capaz de cortar a conexão.

-Sirius acredita que você pode ter percebido isso. -disse Remus.

-Sim, mas eu não acho que você poderia se livrar dele, filhote caramba, você tem algum poder lá.

-Você se sente cansado de todo Harry? - Perguntou Albus.

-Não, eu me sinto bem, ainda fraco como eu tenho sido, mas foi assim antes. -Harry observou enquanto Snape foi levitado para a próxima cama. -Será que ele vai ficar bem?

-Ele está bem Harry, quando você quebrou o respeito, apenas o fez desmaiar, não há nada de errado. Eu diria que ele virá por aí a qualquer minuto. -disse Poppy.

-Uma vez que estamos aqui, eu gostaria de explicar algo, mas eu gostaria que ele mantivesse entre nós. -Albus viu todos acenar. -Nós não podemos reforçar as alas, enquanto os estudantes estão dentro da escola, o que significa que temos de esperar até o final do ano letivo. Apenas por precaução vamos ter aurores aqui até então. Se Barty Crouch poderia enganar todos nós, então é possivelmente outro pode entrar. Nós não acreditamos que eles vão, não agora que sabem, ou vai saber logo que ele se foi.

-Na verdade, senhor, que é uma boa ideia, ele havia lhe enganado e Moody era para ser seu amigo. Como sabemos que um deles pode levar um aluno e tomar o seu lugar. - disse Harry.

-Exatamente Harry, os alunos deixam a segurança dessas paredes quando eles vão para Hogsmeade. Seria uma vergonha para cancelar as viagens em especulações. Desta forma, os aurores irá manter todos a salvo até as enfermarias pode se fortalecer.

-Ele está vindo em torno de diretor.

Todos se viraram para olhar para a cama, segurando Severus Snape. -Severus, você está bem?

-Albus. -Severus piscou então se sentou lentamente. Ele viu todos olhando para ele, então ele notou Harry encolher de ombros que o fez olharem para baixo em seu braço. -Foda-se, ele se foi.

-Severus. -Minerva repreendido, enquanto Ron, Harry, Fred e George riram, Sirius e Remus tentaram esconder o riso, mesmo Albus riu.

-Peço desculpas. -Severus balançou as pernas para fora da cama, em seguida, enfrentou Harry. -Obrigado.

Harry deu de ombros, corando. -Você é bem-vindo.

-Caramba querido, você pegou o morcegão calabouço para jurar, em seguida, obrigado, que é um milagre.

George, Ron, Sirius e Remus riram alto, Albus riu, Hermione balançou a cabeça, os olhos de Minerva passaram longe quando ela olhou para Severus, que apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta antes de ele rir.

-Agora ele está rindo, você acha que ele é o verdadeiro Snape ou um impostor? -George perguntou.

-Asseguro-vos o Sr. Weasley, eu sou o verdadeiro Severus Snape, que se tornará o professor Snape, se você não calar a boca.

-Ele só vai levar tanto meninos. -Albus sorriu: - Agora eu acredito que nós podemos continuar com o negócio da escola normal. -Albus deu um tapinha no braço de Harry, em seguida, à esquerda com Minerva, Poppy voltou para seu escritório.

-Eu acredito que Griffyndor ganhou apenas cem pontos. -Severus sorriu para Harry antes de sair.

-Mum ficaria orgulhoso de você, senhor.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Severus que pararam antes de ele se virou. -Eu espero que você esteja certo Harry, mas ela ficaria orgulhosa do homem que seu filho está se tornando.

Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Harry, Sirius e Remus esperaram até Snape deixou antes de todos eles sorriu.

-Albus perguntou Remus e eu para assumir a defesa contra as artes das trevas. Assim, mesmo que eu vou fazer algumas viagens rápidas a fim de verificar em casas, eu estarei aqui para o ano.

-Isso é ótimo Sirius.

-Outra coisa que Harry, com o lançamento de seu poder, não devemos ter problemas para se locomover até a velocidade em que você perdeu. Mas você ainda terá que tomar mais fácil para algumas semanas. Agora Sirius e eu deveria ir trabalhar em classes.

-Isso significa que eu tenho que chamá-lo de professor ou de senhor? -Harry sorriu-se para seu padrinho.

-Não seja um filhote de cachorro esperto ou eu poderia apenas dar-lhe a detenção. -Sirius abraçou seu afilhado antes de sair com Remus.

-Você acha que algo está acontecendo com esses dois? -George ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Poderia ser Sirius é, mas eu não tenho ideia se é Remus. Se eles são, então, eu me pergunto se Sirius gosta do lobo.

-Ew Harry, bruto. -Ron amordaçado, Harry, Fred e George riram, Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça para o amigo. Ela sabia que ele ainda teria seus altos e baixos, mas com os que se preocupam com ele sempre com ele, Harry acabará por ser normal apenas Harry como ele constantemente perguntou.

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

O dia em que Harry estava previsto para ser lançado foi o dia depois que os estudantes de voltar de suas férias. Cornelius Fudge falou com Harry, pediu desculpas por suas dúvidas sobre Sirius Black. Ele explicou que Sirius será compensado por seus anos em Azkaban e, apesar de que seria difícil, o ministério vai substituir todos os galeões que foram confiscados de seus cofres, quando ele foi mandado embora. Cornelius também agradeceu a Harry para sua informação, que, basicamente, se certificou de Lord Voldemort nunca poderia voltar. Como ele apertou a mão de Harry o fotógrafo que estava com o ministro estalou sua imagem. Que Harry sabia que iria acabar na primeira página do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte.

-Você está pronto para deixar o hospital Harry?

Harry deu um meio sorriso para seu padrinho. -Mesmo que eu estou nervoso, sim, eu quero tentar e voltar ao normal.

-Então vamos de cabeça para baixo para o grande salão para a festa. Tenho certeza que você está cansado de comida de hospital.

Harry riu. -Mesmo que Madame Pomfrey cuida de mim, a comida é terrível.

Sirius e Harry caminharam através da escola, falaram principalmente sobre a captura de Harry acima em suas lições. Harry principalmente queria saber sobre a sua casa, para que eles falaram sobre isso também.

-Por que as portas para o grande salão fechado?

-Talvez o velho Filch fechá-los, vamos lá, estou faminto filhote.

-Você pode não me chamar assim na frente dos outros?

-Tudo bem, vai ser só quando estamos sozinhos. -Sirius sorriu em seguida, empurrou as portas se abriram. Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores, mas ele também fez Harry hesitar. -Todo mundo está esperando por você, venha para Harry.

-Sirius. -Harry olhou para seu padrinho antes de ver Dumbledore e Fudge em pé na frente da tabela de funcionários. Ele sabia que não tinha escolha, então ele caminhou ao lado de Sirius e sabia que ele estava corando, que Fred fez pior quando ele lhe soprou um beijo, em seguida, deu um assobio.

Harry sabia que ele não estava indo direto para a mesa da Griffyndor, ele estava certo, Sirius levá-lo para baixo para o diretor e ministro.

-Isso não vai demorar muito Harry. -Albus sorriu enquanto estava ao lado dele.

-Como todos vocês teria lido no Profeta Diário, foi graças a uns poucos indivíduos que impediram o retorno de Voldemort, ou para usar seu nome real, Tom Riddle, meio sangue no caso de você não sabia. Estou aqui para apresentar essas pessoas com a Ordem de Merlin: Primeira classe.

Cornelius levantou o primeiro prêmio. -Para Severus Snape: Cornélio balançou mão de Severus, em seguida, colocou seu prêmio em torno de seu pescoço. -Sirius Black: Cornélio apertou sua mão em seguida, colocou o seu prêmio em torno de seu pescoço. -Minerva McGonagall. -ele repetiu o processo. -Albus Dumbledore. -e novamente outro prêmio foi entregue. -Remus Lupin. -seu prêmio foi em torno de seu pescoço. -Harry Potter. -uma vez que Harry tem o seu prêmio à escola inteira irrompeu em aplausos e gritos.

-Estas seis pessoas não param para pensar sobre o perigo em que estavam eles levaram as suas próprias costas para apreender dois Comensais da Morte e que foi deixado de Voldemort. Assim, mesmo que Harry Potter pode não ter sido envolvido nas capturas, foi graças a informações que ele forneceu o que permitiu que os outros para capturar aqueles três indivíduos. Agora nosso mundo é o mais seguro que tem sido desde antes de vocês, estudantes nasceram. Estes seis ao meu lado são muito corajosos e fez o que eles acreditavam que era certo para a segurança de nosso mundo e para isso devemos honrá-los. Então, mais uma vez, vamos agradecer-lhes: Cornélio aplaudido que começou toda a gente.

Severus se aproximou de Harry e estendeu à mão, ele apertou-a, em seguida, para surpresa de todos Harry lhe deu um abraço antes de corar e se voltando para seu padrinho. Depois de ser abraçado por Remus e Sirius, sua mão tremia por Fudge e Dumbledore, Harry finalmente se dirigiria para a mesa de Griffyndor, onde Fred puxou-o para o seu colo e beijou-o ali com todo mundo olhando.

Um por um, outros casais no grande salão começaram a beijar meninos e meninos, meninas e meninas, meninos e meninas, mas o que surpreendeu alguns, mas não todos foi quando Remus beijou Sirius.

Harry viu seu padrinho e parceiro, mas ele sentiu em seu coração, que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas Harry também sabia que, pela primeira vez desde que foi um ano de idade, ele finalmente teve uma família. Ele tinha Fred, ele teve seus amigos, ele tinha Sirius e Remus, e Voldemort finalmente foi embora, para Harry, o mundo estava finalmente a salvo.

 

**FIM**

 


End file.
